


A Completely Functional Family, Right?

by sSonorouSs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Family, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is honestly such a dad, for obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sSonorouSs/pseuds/sSonorouSs
Summary: After his aunt found out about him being Spiderman, Peter spent a lot more time at the Avengers compound. Not because it was just that weird and uncomfortable for him, even though it was at first, but because after a few changes happened, he and Tony got somewhat closer and he kept coming over more often.When May found out, there was a lot of yelling, crying, and swearing. Let's just say, she wasn't happy. She tried to tell him to give the suit back to Tony and stop being Spiderman, but after a long night of talking and even more crying, she allowed him to keep doing his nightly activities only if he agreed to her rules.▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬After the incident with the Vulture, Peter and Tony get closer, Team Cap ends up coming back, along with Bruce and Thor. They are all trying to become that one big happy family again.





	1. Reunions & Introductions

After his aunt found out about him being Spiderman, Peter spent a lot more time at the Avengers compound. Not because it was just _that_ weird and uncomfortable for him, even though it was at first, but because after a few changes happened, he and Tony got somewhat closer and he kept coming over more often.

 

When May found out, there was a lot of yelling, crying, and swearing. Let's just say, she wasn't happy. She tried to tell him to give the suit back to Tony and stop being Spiderman, but after a long night of talking and even more crying, she allowed him to keep doing his nightly activities _only_ if he agreed to her rules.

 

School always comes first. If Spiderman started affecting his grades, then Peter was grounded from going on patrol until they get back up. He also had to be home by 12:00-1: 00 am every night unless there was an emergency, to which he would have to contact her and Tony. He also needed to tell at least one of them about every injury he gets, big or small, even if he gets a papercut, someone needs to be aware of it. Finally, Peter was to go to the compound on the weekend to train with Tony.

 

Tony was made aware of these rules, and he too experienced a lot of screaming and profanity, but he did agree to her rules. Including training Peter. After Peter's fight with The Vulture, and him taking away Peter’s suit and leaving him somewhat defenseless, Tony felt really guilty. He was hoping that maybe improving Peter's fighting skills would make up for it in the future.

 

Peter expected the first three rules from his aunt, but the last one was a surprise to him, especially hearing that Tony agreed to it. He didn't think something good would come out from this.

 

Peter was always excited for those weekends where he could come over, he loved hanging out with Tony, Rhodey, and Vision. Just when he thought things couldn’t even better, Bruce and Thor came back which surprised everyone, especially when they told them what happened over the years that they were gone. Tony also managed to get the accords settled, and got the rogue Avengers pardoned as long as they agreed to a few things the rogue Avengers were allowed back at the compound.

 

Tony wasn't particularly happy about it, but he missed his team. He accepted the fact that Barnes wasn't the one who killed his parents, it was a brainwashed version that Hydra made, but he still was somewhat angry, at all of them. He wasn’t told when they were coming back, and that made things harder than things already were, but for some reason, it was Peter that usually helped him calm down. Probably because Peter had no idea what was going on. Rhodey, Bruce, and Vision would usually give him reassuring comments and Thor would talk excitedly about it, but that only reminded him of everything that happened.

 

_Barnes._

 

_The betrayal of his team._

 

_Being left to die._

 

But instead of reassuring or excited comments, Peter would tell him about the test he passed, about what he, Ned, and MJ did that week, or what he did on patrol. Those helped Tony, that’s why he didn’t tell Peter, but he really wishes he did.

 

The rogue Avengers ended up returning when Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Thor, and Bruce weren't currently at the compound, but little to their knowledge, the rogues came on one of the days Peter would stop by. Peter was not aware of their presence, and since the compound was usually empty Peter had scaled the side of the compound and entered through a window to get to the communal area quicker. Without his mask on. Which was a big mistake. The second he entered the building he was tackled and had a knife pressed against his neck and several guns aimed at him.

 

“Who the hell are you, and why are you in this building?!” the voice on top of him said. It was a woman, he knew that but he was into much of a daze to actually focus on who those people were or even answer properly.

 

“I am- I-Uhh I don't understand!” he sputtered out, clearly having no clue what was going on.

 

“Answer the lady punk!” said a second voice. While Peter was freaking out, he realized his voice sounded familiar, so did the woman's voice.

 

The woman on top of him shifted and Peter let out a high pitched squeak. The rogue avengers stiffened at the realization that he is a kid. 

 

Suddenly Tony rushed in with panic written all over his face, Rhodey, Bruce, Vision, and Thor close behind

 

“Jesus Christ, Natasha! Get off of him!” he yelled, and she quickly got off of Peter, removing her knife from his neck. Tony rushed over to help Peter up. “God, are you okay kid? I got alerted by FRIDAY and came as fast as I could. ” He asked while looking for injuries. The others stopped close behind, stunned at seeing their old teammates, the Rogues not having any idea about what was going on.

 

“I am fine, I think I probably just got a few bruises,” he said while dusting himself off. He then turned around to face his attackers, and he saw he was face to face with the rogue avengers. Well, _ex-rogues_ now. It was _the_ Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye. “Holy, you guys are the other Avengers!” He exclaimed immediately forgetting that they just attacked him.

 

Tony pushed Peter behind himself. “What the hell were you guys thinking, attacking a kid!?” He yelled, obviously angry.

 

They all snap out of their daze, then the actual freaking Captain America, Steve Rogers stepped forward. “We are so sorry about that, we just thought he was an intruder so that was our first instinct.” He apologized, looking at Tony and Peter.

 

“Can't you see he is just a kid! Aren't you supposed to ask first, attack later?” Tony said, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder protectively.

 

“Tony we are sorry, but normally, outsiders aren’t allowed in this building” Natasha stepped up.

 

“I don't care! You guys could've really hurt him!-” Tony was cut off by a small voice.

 

“Tony, I'm fine, you can calm down,” Peter said almost pleadingly. “ I swear, I wasn't hurt too bad! Maybe just a few bruises.”

 

Tony looked at the boy and calmed a bit, seeing as he was fine, but he was still angry.

 

“There! He's fine!” It was Clint. He sounded pretty relieved that they stopped yelling at each other. “We are all fine, so let's just calm down.”

 

They were silent. They all stared at each other, not believing that they are all actually there and that just happened, then Wanda questioned “Who is this boy Stark?” she gestured to Peter.

 

“Damnit.” He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Okay, everyone sit down. We are all going to have a long talk.” Tony guided everyone to the couches and they all awkwardly sat down, everyone extremely tense.

 

Natasha was the first to speak. “So Bruce, Thor, it's great to see you again. The both of you. Rhodey, nice legs.”

 

Rhodey gave her a small thankful wave, and Thor and Bruce said a quick “Thank you.” but Bruce gave her that look that said _“We will talk later”_ and she gave him a quick nod.

 

Steve spoke up next “So, first things first.” He looked at Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Bruce, and Thor, “It is great to see you guys again. Also, I'm sorry about what happened earlier.” He said, this time looking at Peter.

 

“It’s honestly fine, Sir!” Peter said quickly at the same time Tony said “You better be.” While Tony glared at ex-rogues, Peter looked down as he could feel his face get hot and turn red when he realized everyone other than Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Vision was staring at him. He was about to speak up, but Steve started speaking again.

 

“So, what’s up with the kid?” He asked gesturing to Peter. “ Did you and Pepper get back together and, umm get a, uhh…Is he yours??”

 

Peter looked up, his face getting matching the color of his Spiderman suit, while Tony was utterly confused. “Wait, did you guys- you actually- you think Peter is my son?” He stuttered, dumbfounded.

 

“He isn’t?” Sam said, kind of surprised. “ I mean I know we weren’t gone that long, but I have never seen you act how you are with him with anyone else other than those who are really close to you. Like Pepper, Rhodes, Happy... I mean you’re really protective of him, and not to mention, he is kind of in the Avengers compound. I thought he was adopted, or at least a long-lost son...” He said, trailing off.

 

“Not to mention, he almost sort of looks like you,” Natasha said, studying Peter’s features.

 

“He isn’t my son! Didn’t you do a background check on me, like, how many years ago?” He exclaimed pointing at Natasha. “God, why does everyone think that!” He said recalling the time Bruce came back and he thought he was gone much longer than a couple years and that Peter was his kid. He paused, gathering himself again, then continued. “Okay, uh Pete, are you okay with telling them?” He wanted Peter to be comfortable with it first before he told them. He knew his secret identity was important to him.

 

Peter nodded to him, even though he was obviously uneasy about it. Tony still waited a few seconds, just in case Peter changed his mind, but then started when he didn’t speak up. “Okay remember back in the airport, when we were all trying to kill each other?” Everyone nodded but felt tense about the topic, especially Bucky. Tony continued. “Well, meet Peter Parker, Underoos, Web-slinger, Spiderman, or whatever.”

 

They were all quiet, trying to understand what Tony just told them, but when Steve processed this, he spoke up, “Hold on, you’re telling me this kid is Spiderman?” Disbelief was written all over his face. “He’s like what, thirteen years old?”

 

“Fifteen, Sir, almost sixteen,” Peter said in a quiet voice, obviously uncomfortable about the whole situation.

 

“Tony! He is a kid, and you brought him to a fight with the Avengers? He could've gotten seriously hurt! You dragged him into this mess, this life?” Steve yelled, standing up from his spot.

 

“If you don’t remember, Cap, you did the exact same thing with Wanda! Plus, it wasn’t supposed to be a fight, I just brought him and the others just in case you decided to attack us, like how you did with that police force and go against the law! Besides, he was only supposed to web you guys up from a distance, but the kid likes get in big fights.” Tony retaliated. "And besides, the kid was doing it before I came to him. I didn’t drag him into this life. I just gave him better toys to protect himself.”

 

Steve sat down again, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he was in the wrong in this situation and about what Tony brought up from what he did before. “Right, I’m sorry, it’s just-”

 

Tony interrupted him rolling his eyes,“Whatever, I know, you are terribly sorry.”

 

This time, Clint spoke, “So what, is he an Avenger now?”

 

“No, he rejected the offer. He said he wanted to look after the little guy. Little punk.” Tony said, sending a proud look at Peter. “Okay, now that we’ve got this settled. Let’s talk about anything else.”

 

“Yes, why don’t we do that.” Natasha said quickly changing the subject and looking directly at Bruce, “Where the hell were you.”

 

They ended up talking for a few hours, telling each other what happened over the time they didn’t see each other, Peter staying quiet throughout the whole thing. They ended up stopping when May texted both Peter and Tony to tell them that she wanted Peter to stay overnight because she was working the night shift and she wouldn’t be back at the apartment by early the next morning. They saw that it 6:30, so Wanda offered to cook. They headed to the kitchen and waited for dinner to be ready. They also tried to converse with Peter.

 

“So Pete, how long have you been the famous web-slinger?” Sam asked.

 

“I think a year and a little bit…” He answered, feeling awkward all over again. I mean, who wouldn’t when their childhood heroes started asking about your life.

 

Sam nodded. “You know, you are a pretty good fighter. Sure, you talk way too much during fights, but you did well little dude.”

 

This time, for the first time that evening, Bucky spoke up. “Not to mention, you are very strong.” Bucky lifted his metal arm. “Strong enough to catch this when I punch.”

 

Tony looked a little alarmed but Peter immediately started talking. “Oh man, thank you, Mr. Barnes, your arm is super cool by the way, your wingsuit to, Mr. Wilson. All of you guys are! And girls.”

 

“Thank you, Peter,” Wanda said while setting the food on the table. Peter said a quick “No problem.” and started stuffing his face.

 

Tony and the others were used to Peter’s eating habits, but those who were with Steve were shocked with how much and how fast he was eating. Peter noticed them staring and started blushing. “I’m sorry” He managed to get out while swallowing his food.

 

“Don’t be.” Clint said, “It’s just that, we’ve never seen anyone eat like that other than the two super soldiers, Thor, and Nat” He started chuckling at his last comment, but yelped when he felt a sharp kick underneath the table, and saw Natasha glaring at him.

 

“The kid’s gotta eat more, kind of like Cap, his metabolism is stronger.” He said, forcing more food on Peter’s plate. “Plus, he’s a growing boy.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s part of your powers, so, what can you do,” Natasha asked. “What are your abilities? How did you get them?”

 

“Oh.” Peter looked over at Tony, wondering if he should answer, when he nodded he answered, “I got them by...please don’t laugh, but I got them from being bitten by a radioactive spider.”

 

Everyone was kind of shocked by the answer, thinking something much more different, but said nothing, letting him continue.

 

“My abilities, well, when I got bit, my five senses got stronger. Like they were dialed up to eleven. When they first changed, everything was so loud, I could hear everything that was going on, I could see the little fibers from my shirts and blankets, everything that touched me just felt so irritating, not to mention the awful smells and tastes, but I got used to them over time. Tony added some things to help with it in my new suit. But I also got this sixth sense, my friend called it my ‘spider sense’. It makes a buzzing, or tingling sensation in the back of my head when danger comes, which comes in handy in some fights, but it can also get overwhelming. I also have super strength, I can run pretty fast I guess, super reflexes and agility, I have a very good balance which can help with wall crawling which I can also do, and I have accelerated healing.” Peter finished.

 

“Damn, all of that for a little spider bite.” Sam said, “All that and you’re only fourteen.”

 

“Fifteen, Sir.” Peter corrected.

 

“And do your parents know about this?” Steve asked

 

Peter didn’t say anything, and Tony looked over his way. He turned to Steve, shaking his head, saying to change the subject.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Everyone looked at the young boy as he held his head low. Steve was about to apologize, but Peter started talking again. “No, they don’t, Captain Rogers.” He looked and made a small smile, “But my Aunt knows. She freaked out when she found out, but we made some agreements, so she let me keep going out as Spiderman. She’s actually one of the reasons why I’m always over here.”

 

“Man, I thought it was because of my amazing personality,” Tony said, lightening the mood.

 

“Oh yeah, of course. I also come over for some quiet talk about science with Thor, and to pull pranks on Bruce!” He joked. Thor’s laughter boomed through the kitchen, while the others just smiled, or chuckled trying to ignore what they just found out.

 

They all tried finishing dinner without any more awkward accidents. When they finished, Peter went to the lab to work on his homework, and tinker. The team headed back down to the communal area. Of course, Steve immediately started to apologize. “I’m sorry I mentioned his parents. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s fine. You didn’t know about it.”

 

“Well, what should we know?” Wanda asked.

 

Tony paused and sighed. “God. Okay, his parents died when he was pretty young and was passed over to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Ben died not too long ago. Murdered actually, and he saw the whole thing. The kid is pretty sensitive about it. Anyone would be.”

 

“Oh…”

 

They all tried to take in the information. That’s a lot for someone to go through. Especially for a kid. It must be really hard for him.

 

“Well, I guess every great superhero must have a tragic, right?” He Clint tried to joke, but nobody laughed.

 

“Look, just don’t tell the kid I told you, okay? I only told you so you wouldn’t bring it up and we end up having a repeat of what happened earlier.” Tony stood up, “I’m gonna make sure the kid doesn’t break my toys. Talk amongst yourselves.”

 

“Right, have fun, Tony. It was good seeing you again.” Steve said.

 

Tony paused for a second and turned around, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and just waved them off. 


	2. Apologies & Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony talk and Peter reveals a little bit about himself that nobody knew

The next day, Tony was up pretty early in the morning. Scratch that. He stayed up all night, and into the next morning. He never realized how much he would actually be affected by them being there. He was still angry, and he still couldn’t forgive Steve or the just others yet. After Peter was done in the lab and went to bed, Tony stayed there all night. He was stressed out, and he knew if he tried to go to sleep, he would wake up moments later. Having them all there, he didn’t know why, but it just made him think. He couldn’t stop thinking.

 

Remembering.

 

Then, he got angry. Really angry.

 

So of course, he did what he always does and surrounded himself with distractions all night. When it was morning, he went down to the kitchen to grab some coffee to wake himself up. It was around 6:00, so he didn’t expect to see any of them down there, if he remembered correctly, maybe Steve or Sam would be out on their morning jog, knowing Clint, he would be trying to get as much sleep as possible, Wanda and Natasha would wake up between now or an hour or two later. He didn’t think about what Barnes would be doing, so when he made it down to the kitchen he didn’t expect to see Bucky sitting at the counter, drinking coffee.

 

Bucky turned around when he heard Tony enter the room and immediately stood up to leave, but Tony stopped him,  “No it’s fine, I’m just gonna grab a coffee myself” Bucky stood still, contemplating whether to leave or not, until Tony just gestured to the chair he was sitting on and tiredly told him to “Sit.” Bucky sat down. He didn’t know how Tony would react by being around him, considering what happened last time they saw each other in Siberia, what he did.

 

Tony waited for the coffee to pour into his cup, then he sighed, then turned, “I can hear you worrying from over here, and it’s way too early for you to be doing it.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky spoke quietly. They both knew it wasn’t because he was worrying. Bucky didn’t talk to Tony at all when he came back, he tried to avoid him as best as he could. He knew he would be mad, anyone would be mad, but since they are both there, he needed to apologize to him. He didn’t think he deserved his forgiveness, but he needed to tell him. He knew a simple ‘sorry’ couldn’t fix what he lost, but-

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

“What?” Bucky was confused, Tony tried to kill him in Siberia, not that he would blame him, and now he’s just accepting his apology? “Why?”

 

Tony stepped closer, but still kept some distance between the both of them. “Look, I know what happened. I know what HYDRA did to you. I know it wasn’t _you_ who killed them.” Tony didn’t know why, but he just kept speaking. “To be honest, you’re probably the person I’m mad at the least. I mean, you didn’t have a choice about what happened, but you know, Steve kept that secret from me and his team," He paused,"They chose to do what they did. God, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. Whatever, just don’t apologize.” He rambled, picking up his coffee mug. He wasn't lying too. Out of all of them, Bucky was probably the one he was the least mad at.

 

“But what I did, how can you forgive me so easily?”

 

“Oh, so you want me to be mad at you then.” He said smugly into his mug. He figured if he had to live with the other Avengers, then he should at least make peace with one of them.

 

“Oh, no!” He exclaimed a bit too loud, “I- uh- I mean.”

 

Tony shushed him “Not too loud! For all we know, the damn kid-” just as he was about to finish his sentence, Peter sprinted into the room still in his pajamas and half asleep.

 

“Mr. Stark! I heard someone yell ‘No’ so I came to see if everything was okay.” He yelled at him, almost falling on his face. Bucky rushed over to catch him, while Tony laughed at Peter who was still in his Ironman pajamas that he got him and in the super soldier’s arms. Peter, who finally processed what was going on, quickly pushed himself away from the man blushing realizing how ridiculous he looked. “I’m so sorry Mr. Barnes, I thought someone was in trouble and I guess I was still tired and lost my balance. I’m so sorry. God, that was humiliating,” Peter apologized to Bucky while he tried to tell him it was okay, and Tony just kept laughing while telling FRIDAY to save the security footage of it. Tony offered Peter breakfast and he quickly took it, hoping to forget what just happened, but one by one when the rest of the team showed up in the kitchen, Tony showed them the picture of Peter falling into Bucky’s arms, which was humiliating for the both of them. Not to mention, he was still in his Ironman pajamas.

 

When they all finished, Natasha offered to have a team training session, “The kid can join too, I mean, I would love to see what he is capable of, and how much he has improved since the last time we met.” She offered. Peter was over the moon with this offer, yet he was also super nervous, I mean, training with the Avengers? What if they judged him? What if they didn’t think he was good enough? Tony interrupted his insecurities by placing his hand around his shoulder but it’s not like he said anything that helped his nerves.

 

“Are you sure? No offense kiddo, but do you think you can hold your own against the Avengers?” Tony asked worriedly.

 

_No_ , he didn’t think he could, but maybe if he could last a few minutes against one of them, he could show that just because he was a kid, he could still do what they could. Plus, who would pass up the chance to have a free training session with the Avengers, so he answered,  “Yes.”

 

When they entered the training room, Peter’s nerves were drowned out by his excitement when he realized he was actually gonna have the chance to train with Earth’s mightiest heroes. “I can’t believe I’m training with all of the Avengers! This is crazy! I thought nothing could be better than meeting my lifelong heroes but now I’m training with them! I can’t wait!”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t really want to do this anymore.” Peter stammered, standing across from Steve on the sparring mat.

 

“You have to. Since you’re training with all of us, we need to see what level your skills are to see where we can fit you,” Natasha explained. “You were supposed to fight me since I am the best at hand to hand combat, but I don’t have superhuman abilities like you. Steve is one of the only humans who do. Plus, he is a pretty good fighter if I do say so myself.”

 

“Oh God, I’m gonna die.” Peter shuddered.

 

“You don’t have to fight Steve you know.”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yeah,” Natasha smirked, “You can also fight the super soldier with the metal arm.”

 

“Come on Pete, you’ll be fine,” Steve said reassuringly, but Peter just gulped and got into fighting stance. “We say ‘pelican’ when we want to tap out.” reminds Steve.

 

He wanted to tap out before the match even started. This wasn't like the last time the two fought. Tony told him what to do beforehand, plus Peter had his web-shooters. Now, he had to rely on what he knew before and his abilities.

 

The rest of the team stood around the mat, all of them excited to see the two fight, even Bruce. Everyone but Tony thought Steve would win, why wouldn’t he? He was in the army and is in the Avengers, and no offense to Peter, but he is only a kid. Tony had faith in Peter. He thought his skills somewhat increased ever since they first started training together. Yeah, he is also very worried that he could get hurt in the spar, they had never actually trained like this before, he usually taught him some basic moves, but he knew Peter could hold his own.

 

The two superheroes stood face to face, Peter’s mind filled with worry, but all of it is flushes it out of his mind when he hears Clint yell, “FIGHT!”

 

Steve doesn’t move, he waits for Peter to throw the first punch, which he does. He is quick, but Steve is too, and he dodges. He goes to give him a warning tap, but Peter moves out of his way before he even moves his arm. Peter distances himself from Steve and continues to do so whenever he tries to attack. Peter is currently playing defensive, mostly dodging Steve’s attacks until Natasha yells from the sidelines. “You have to actually fight Peter! We can’t evaluate you unless you fight!”

 

Peter looked over to where Natasha stood, and he swore he could see Peter change a bit. He seemed more focused, more determined, and serious. He blinks that out of his head when Peter lunges to attack him. Steve moved aside to give him another jab on the gut, but all he can feel is air then Peter butterfly kicks him and grabs his fist and arm and suddenly Steve is thrown across the room and lands with a loud _thud_ and multiple gasps. Everyone is silent, while Steve struggles to stand up again. Everyone one is in shock, including Peter, then they all hear Thor’s laughter and applauds fill the gym.

 

“Oh my God! I am so sorry Mr. Rogers! I tried not hitting you at first because I didn’t know if I should hold back or not, but Ms. Romanoff told me to fight, so I thought ‘Well he’s a super soldier, he can probably handle it if I use a little bit of my strength’ so I used a little bit of my strength!” Peter apologized quickly.

 

Steve walks up to Peter smiling and pats him on the back, “Good job kiddo, looks like I’ve got some competition in this place.” Everyone snaps out of their shock and go to congratulate Peter.

 

Tony walked up to him with a proud smile on his face, “Jesus kid, where did you learn how to do that? I am sure as hell none of us taught you that.”

 

“Oh, I taught myself that I guess.” Peter blushed.

 

Natasha was pretty surprised. “You know, any other teenager would just mess around with their powers, and goof off. I’m impressed. Hell, I know a certain billionaire who just threw parties, and ate doughnuts inside of a doughnut, of his suit.” Natasha shared.

 

“I was dying!” Tony snarled.

 

Peter looked at the two of them, wondering if he should know something, but ignored it, thinking it was a discussion for later, and started to explain himself, “To be completely honest, I did kind of mess around with my powers when I first got them, I wasn’t throwing parties or anything, but I would ignore my other responsibilities because I was off goofing around, and doing other things. I was careless and I didn't know what I was doing with them. Hell, I didn't even know if I  _was_ going to do anything with them, but then,” Peter paused, not knowing if he should continue his story, but he decided to keep going. "I came home one night, and I got into a fight with my uncle, so I went out." The Avengers immediately knew what story they were hearing now and what he was about to tell them, "Then this person who was being a jerk to me got robbed, I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't think it was my problem, so I started to walk away, but then I heard a gunshot. It turns out the robber tried to steal a car, but someone tried to stop him. It was my uncle. I guess he followed me after I walked out on him. The robber shot him and then got away." Peter blinked away his tears, “When Uncle Ben was killed, I had the power to stop it, but I didn’t. I could’ve done something earlier to prevent it, but I was being childish. I had to watch him die on the street. May never had the chance to say goodbye because of my mistake. That’s when I started to take things more seriously. I took care of my immediate responsibilities first, then I would train and go on patrol. I had to, you know?”

 

The team looked at Peter with sadness in their eyes. Tony knew how Ben died, but he never knew how much it impacted Peter's life. He didn't know that this is what this bubbly teenager that tells him about old ladies that buy him churros or still fangirls about seeing him everyday thought. Every single one of them knew what it was like, feeling like they were responsible for everyone, but they didn’t know Peter felt this way too. None of them knew how to react to this information, except maybe Clint who has had some experience in comforting kids, who obviously stepped in, “Peter, his death wasn’t your fault, okay? You didn’t kill him. You can’t save everyone.” He tried to tell him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

Peter brushed it off a little, looking down in remorse, “Yeah I had a feeling somebody would say that, but it’s like what I said, ‘when you can do the things I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen...they happen because of you’. Besides, it taught me a valuable lesson, I knew  I don’t want any other family to get that phone call, or the knock on their door, and have someone tell you that a loved one isn’t coming back. I don't want anyone else to feel the way I do. It's the most important thing I can do, and I won't ever give that up.” Peter looked up, flashing them a strained smile, “Sorry, I- uh I don't know why I told you guys that, how about we just continue training.

 

The others nodded, admiring the reason why he put on the mask almost every day, some making mental notes to talk to him or Tony about what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.
> 
> I really wanted to use that line Peter used in 'Civil War' when Tony first met Peter, also, I am hoping to use that scene where Peter tells the team about Ben to help the Avenger get closer to Peter. I also did some research on Spiderman's and Captain America’s strength and a few websites said Spiderman was significantly stronger, but I'm sorry if I got that wrong 
> 
> Butterfly kick: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kick#/media/File:Butterfly_Kick_Samuel_Lee.gif


	3. Peter & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers talk about Tony and Peter, Team Cap talks to Tony

Things were still a little tense after what Peter said, but Luckily Clint is also good at making jokes after or during situations like these. This is probably the only time they will actually appreciate them.

 

“So Cap, how does it feel to have your ass kicked by Spider-kid?” He laughed.

 

Steve sat down on one of the benches they stood by and rubbed the spot where Peter kicked him, “I don’t know, to be honest, I didn’t expect to thrown across the room and have a kick from a fifteen-year-old to hurt so bad”

 

“Again, I’m so sorry about that Captain Rogers” Peter apologized for the hundredth time.

 

“Jesus Christ kid, you apologize for way too much” Sam groaned. “And what’s up with all these formalities.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Tony chimed in, “ Also, It was very enjoyable seeing the Captain soar across the room so stop apologizing,”

 

And of course, Natasha got to thinking. She wanted to know everything she could about his abilities, so she grabbed Peter’s arm and gestured to Steve to follow them. Knowing Natasha obviously had an idea, some of the others trailed behind the trio.

 

“Ms. Romanoff, what we doing? Please tell me there are is no secret Avenger or a super strong robot hiding around here that you’re gonna make me fight.”  He trembled at the thought, but instead of being brought to a secret Avenger, robot, or whatever came to Peter’s mind, Natasha pushed him in front of some dumbbells. Peter shot her a look of confusion.

 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Steve to explain, which he did, “These dumbbells were specifically designed for me, they weigh a lot more than normal ones, she wants to see if you can lift them” Peter gave a look of understanding and walked toward the dumbells at the end, but Steve stopped him before he tried to pick them up, “You might want to try one of the ones on this end,” He pointed to the ones at the beginning of the rack, “Those ones would be easier to lift. The ones at the end could be pretty difficult, they weigh at least-”

 

Before he finished, Peter easily picked up the dumbbell. Peter looked at him and put it back. “Twelve hundred pounds,” Steve just gave him a blank look, and shook his head, “Of course he can,” he sighed.

 

The others were intrigued now. Not only can this kid throw Captain America across the room, but he was also seemingly stronger. This got some of them excited.

 

“Oh my God! So you are basically the strongest human on Earth? Pick me up!” Clint demanded while trying to grab Peter’s arms and wrap them around his body. Natasha gave him a hard kick to his leg and he dropped Peter’s arms to rub his leg, but Clint wasn’t done yet. He ended up forgetting the reason they even came down to the training room and kept finding heavier things for Peter to lift. The others, seeing as they weren’t going to be done in a while, decide to ditch team training to let them have their fun. Tony and Sam stayed down with them too. Sam wanted to know how much Peter could lift, and Tony wanted to make sure they wouldn’t do anything to him, not that they would actually hurt the kid again.

 

They came back to where the others were hanging out with exasperated looks on their faces and Peter awkwardly trailing behind them an hour later. “How could you not think to find out how strong he is?” Sam fumed.

 

“Shut it, Wilson.” Tony snapped back. Tony guessed he was just so busy and stressed out when he was trying to train Peter, he must've forgotten.

 

“I’m guessing it didn’t go too well?” Wanda guessed, smiling at the three men.

 

“No.” They said simultaneously and walked off in different directions leaving Peter still fidgeting while he stood.

 

“They kept bringing out new things for me to lift, then got angry when they ran out of ideas, I guess,” Peter explained.

 

Wanda just laughed and pushed him towards the others who were lounging around on the couches, “Well, I guess it would be pretty frustrating, but I must say, you are pretty strong” She complimented. “And I can catch tons of falling debris with my mind.”

 

Peter blushed at the compliment and went to sit down. They talked for a few minutes when Tony’s phone rang. He got Peter’s attention and mouthed the word ‘May’ to him so he could listen in on what they were saying.. “Hey Spider-Aunt...He’s fine, perfectly living….He did….Okay, I’ll be over with Happy and your Spider-Child….Bye!” Tony hung up the phone, “Okay kid, get your stuff. I don’t want to be scolded by your aunt again.” Peter nodded and jumped up from the couch so he could grab his things.

 

Natasha raised her eyebrow, “You got scolded by Spiderman’s aunt?”

 

“Yeah I did,” He answered, “You will not believe how long she yelled at me when she found out about the kid’s alter ego. I have never heard so much profanity come out of one person’s mouth in my life.”

 

“Seems like an interesting experience,” Natasha said back. Peter came rushing down with his backpack a couple minutes later.

 

“Jesus Christ kid, do you always have to be in such a rush? Do you want a repeat of this morning?” Tony joked.

 

Peter groaned, “I thought we were past that. Besides, I don’t want May to get mad at you again.”

 

The team stood up to say goodbye to the teen. Rhodey and Bruce giving a small side hug, Vision gave him a smile and a small nod which Peter returned, and Thor gave him a hard slap on the back bidding a loud “Farewell!”. Bucky and Steve shook his hand, Sam giving him a wave from behind them, Clint gave him a noogie, Natasha nodding to him too, and Wanda gave him a hug and pinched his cheeks. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and they both walked into the elevator, and Peter smiled and waved at them before the door closed. They went back to sitting on the chair then Wanda got curious.

 

“What’s Tony’s relationship with Peter?” She asked, looking towards Vision, Bruce, Thor, and Rhodey.

 

The four looked at each other, then Vision decided to speak up. “It is a very interesting one to say for sure.”

 

“Yeah, but I have never seen Tony act like that with anyone, let alone a kid,” Sam said. “I get that he’s over here a lot, but I never thought he was that well with kids. What happened with them”

 

“Well, Peter is different,” Vision told him, “If I remember correctly, after the fight that we hide at the airport, Tony allowed Peter to keep the suit he made for him. He also gave him Mr. Hogan’s phone number. I guess he gave the impression that Peter was going to be contacted by him for another mission because I can recall the many times he and Tony discussed the number of text messages he received from Peter about asking about them. One night, Peter ran into some bank robbers with high tech weapons that used alien technology from the Chitauri attack. Peter kept trying to catch the man running the business, Adrian Toomes, but Tony told him to let someone else handle it. Peter ended up going behind his back a couple times to try and catch him, and after causing destruction to the Staten Island Ferry, Tony took his suit away. Of course, Peter couldn’t leave the situation alone, so he used his old suit and followed Toomes after he found out where he was going. I am not sure what happened with them, neither is Tony, but his plane that was transporting items from the tower to here crashed into Coney Island, and a whole warehouse was destroyed, and Peter did not seem ready to tell any of us.” Vision revealed.

 

Rhodey took over, “The kid also had Toomes webbed up and almost all of the things gathered up. Tony then offered him to join, but he said no. Then a few days later, Tony got a call from May, demanding that he come over so she could kick his ass,” He laughed, “She found out Peter was the one slinging around Queens, and she wanted to tell him the rules she made. One of them was that Tony had to train Peter at the compound, so he could better defend himself. Peter used to come over only on the weekends he was scheduled to, but then Tony started inviting him over more. It did help that we all loved the kid, I mean, who couldn’t? Anyways, it just seemed like Tony had gained more of a bond  with Peter.”

 

“He was guilty,” Natasha said. “Most of us had been with Tony for many years, and we all know Tony has a huge guilt complex.”

 

“Well, you’re correct there, with both of them. Tony felt bad that he took away the kid’s suit. We may not know what happened with Peter in that fight, but he was pretty shaken up about it. Tony could see that. He must have thought that whatever happened that night was his fault,” Rhodey said, shaking his head.

 

“Him and Peter both seem to have pretty big guilt complexes. It is almost scary how many things they have in common. No wonder Stark likes him so much. They make a good pair. I am hoping that they help each other. They both deserve it.” Wanda said, with a small smile.

 

The team agreed. They can see how much Peter looks up to Tony, and they could see how much Tony adored the boy.

 

“Oh, not to mention,” Clint added, “It is very amusing to see the fatherly side of Tony.”

 

“Aye, it is a new side to Tony, but it is nice seeing him so fond of the child,” Thor said fondly.

 

"Just be sure not to say that in front of him, God knows how much he'll deny it," Bruce told them.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, Thor, Vision, Rhodey, and Bruce left to allow them to talk amongst themselves.

 

While conversing with each other, Bucky ended up bringing up what happened between him and Tony that morning. He knew he probably shouldn’t have, but he felt like he had to let them know how Tony currently felt with them.

 

“Wow...It’s nice to know that he forgives you at least,” Steve sighed.

 

“Look, Stevie, you didn’t really expect him to forgive every one of us so easily, did you? _He_ tried to bring us in himself so we wouldn’t get as harsh of a punishment, and he also came back to Siberia to help us fight after he found out I was framed. _We_ went against the law, told him some fucked up shit, and left him with a broken suit in Siberia,” Bucky stated. “And not to mention keeping that secret from him that affected his whole life? Just be grateful he is at least not trying to murder me right now.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I guess we’re all a bunch of assholes.”

 

“Let’s not forget how he managed to get the accords settled out and us pardoned so that we could come back,” Natasha noted.

 

This felt like a slap in the face for them. They never realized how much Tony has done for them, even before this whole accords mess happened. They never realized how much he actually cared, and this is how they paid him back. They knew they needed to help Bucky, but they never stopped to think about how this would’ve affected him. They all left. They all knew that they had to make it up to him, but they didn’t know how, or if they even could, but they had to at least try.

 

Tony came back a while later, and this time it wasn't because he was in trouble. May offered for him to stay for lunch as a thank you for letting Peter stay over at the compound, so trying not to be rude, he said yes. He also agreed because he saw how Peter kept telling her to decline her offer. He was very glad he stayed because he enjoyed many of the stories May told him about Peter. When he got back to the compound, he tried going directly to his lab but Wanda stopped him. "We need to talk." She said

 

"We talked for hours yesterday, can it wait for another time?" He tried walking passed her, but then the rest of Team Cap came to face him. Tony stepped back, not really knowing what they were gonna do, and was getting ready to call the other Avengers down. He was visibly nervous, and everyone could tell.

 

"You can calm down, we just want to talk peacefully," Clint told him.

 

Tony scoffed, "So you decide to corner me?"

 

They all backed off from him more, and Tony relaxed a bit. "What do you guys want?"

 

"I'm sorry, but I told them about what happened this morning," Bucky said.

 

Tony just rolled his eyes, getting angrier, then swore under his breath, "Okay, and...?" He said, glaring at all of them.

 

They felt bad seeing him like this. His shoulders were tense, he kept fidgeting in his spot and tapping his fingers against his leg.

 

Wanda slowly stepped closer. "We want to apologize for what happened between us," She said gently.

 

"I know, you guys are super sorry, I get it."

 

“We get it, you’re angry, and you have every right to be. Is there anything that we could do to help? Just tell us what we can do, and we will do it. We will leave the compound if you want.” She offered.

 

“And why would you want to do this?”

 

“Because we are sorry!” Steve told him. “We know we fucked up. Bad. But Bucky was the only thing I had, from back in 40’s, I will still do whatever I can to make sure I don’t see him taken from me again. But keeping that secret from you, saying those things when you kept trying to fix everything we did. We shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“We just want to try and fix everything we did,” Clint explained.

 

Tony turned and sighed, “If you want to help fix things, then leave me alone for awhile, would you?” Then he walked passed them, too his lab. The others watched him leave.

 

* * *

 

They did what Tony told them to and left him alone for a while. They wouldn’t completely avoid him, but they would wait for him to engage conversations or leave the room if they saw he was too uncomfortable. They could still he was still angry with them, but they could also tell he was getting slightly more comfortable with them. If he needed time, they would give it to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry again, but I am still uncertain about Captain America's max strength with the serum, so I don't know if 1200 is too high or too low.  
> Also, I'm sorry if it sounds like I am being kind of bias in this chapter. It sounds like I am trashing Team Cap the whole time. BTW I'm sorry if it feels like I'm rushing into things too quickly, but I have a lot of ideas for this fic, and I am hoping to be able to write them soon


	4. Situations & Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to stay at the Avengers compound for a while, and Team Cap gets attached to him.

 

Peter was having an eventful week. Month? No, life. Yes, he had a very eventful life. Honestly, the things that has happened to him are honestly so unbelievable. Being bit by a radioactive spider, becoming Spiderman, helping _the_ Tony Stark in a fight, fighting super villains, and hanging out with the Avengers! He was one of the lucky ones, or at least that’s what Ned thought. He is the only people other than May and the Avengers, that know he’s Spiderman.

 

Things were just so different now. Sometimes, he would wonder what it was like to be a normal kid again. It would mean Aunt May would probably be less worried over him which was good, but then again, there was a lot of people who he helped, who he saved, and he has Earth’s mightiest heroes to back him up if he needs it. He knew that was all worth it.

 

* * *

 

Peter was at his locker getting ready to go home, with Ned beside him. 

 

“So what are you  doing this weekend?” Ned asked.

 

“I’m not sure, I wasn't planning on doing anything, maybe just go patrolling, or hang around the apartment with May, but maybe if Tony needs me there, I will be going to the compound, ” Peter told him. 

 

“I still can’t believe how casual you are about saying that! I don’t even get to see them and I’m excited about it,” Ned said excitedly

 

“Who are you so excited to see?” MJ said, suddenly coming out of nowhere.

 

The two jumped at MJ’s voice but calmed down, to act natural again. “Oh, Mr. Stark and Pepper are going to be around the tower again. Probably to work on things for their wedding,” He lied. He had been doing that a lot with her. Ever since Ned found out about his alter ego, he and Ned had been talking about it a lot with each other , and Michelle had caught them many times.

 

 

“Right…” MJ said, sounding skeptical, but nevertheless, talked to them about her weekend too. The three walked out of the school, MJ separating from the two to head to her own home, Peter and Ned getting on the bus. On the way back, Ned and Peter talked for a little bit, but the ride was silent for the rest of it. Waving goodbye to Ned, Peter hopped off the bus and went inside his apartment.

 

“May, I’m home!” He yelled.

 

“Hi, Pete! Can you come over here? I gotta talk to you.” She yelled from the living room. Peter walked over to where his aunt was sitting and sat on the couch beside her.

 

“What’s up?” He asked.

 

“I’m going away for a bit,” She told him, “I’m being transferred for a month for work, maybe longer,”

 

“Oh,” May had been transferred many times, but usually for a week or so, “That’s cool.” This time, it was obvious that he was lying.

 

“I know I’m usually not gone for this long, but they had offered me a bonus if I do go, but say the word and I’ll stay,”

 

Peter wanted to tell her to stay, but he knew that wouldn’t be fair. She was the one working for them. She was the one that’s keeping a roof over their head. Ever since Uncle Ben...died, money had been a little scarce, he couldn’t be the one to take this offer away from her. “You don’t need to stay for me, you should go! It’s a great opportunity, and besides, I’m Spiderman! I can handle being on my own for a month,” He convinced her.

 

May smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “Thanks Pete, but...You aren’t gonna be alone,”

 

Peter looked up at her, confused, “What? Please tell me you aren’t gonna hire a babysitter for me,” He whined.

 

“Not really,” She hesitated, “I called Tony and asked if you could stay with him while I’m gone, and he said yes”

 

Peter gaped at her, “You what?! Why would you do that?”

 

“I can’t just leave you here alone! What if you get injured Spidermanning? Or worse! I want to know you will be safe while I’m gone,” She explained to him, “And besides you have been there almost every weekend and you stayed over a few weeks ago. Also, I thought you would be excited about being able to stay with one of your idols for a month.”

 

“Well yeah, but I don't want Mr. Stark to see me as a kid who needs a babysitter still,”

 

“Technically, you are still a kid Pete, and he is not a babysitter. I just want to make sure you don’t die while I’m gone,”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what babysitters are for too,” He deadpanned

 

May stood and pushed him to his room, “Well Tony already agreed, so pack your things,” When she saw the scowl that was on Peter’s face, she sighed, “I’m sorry Peter, I hope you know that, but I can’t stand the thought of you being unsafe, because after Ben…”

 

Peter stopped and turned to her, seeing her on the verge of tears, Peter rushed toward her and wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug, “I know, I’m sorry,” He mumbled into her hair.

 

May wrapped her arms around him too, “I know, it wasn’t your fault though,”

 

Peter sniffled, “I am gonna go pack I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Happy came by their apartment to pick them to drive Peter to the compound and May to the airport. When they got to the compound, they were greeted by Tony and Bruce.

 

“May! It’s great to see you, like always, unless I am in trouble again,” Tony greeted her, giving her a hug which she politely brushed off.

 

“It’s good to see you again Ms. Parker,” Bruce said while going to shake her hand.

 

“Please, it’s May,” She smiled at him, “At least I know there is someone who is a little bit more sane to keep Peter in line,” She joked

 

“Hey!” Tony pretended to be offended, “I can be trustworthy sometimes.”

 

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea to trust the guy who turns into a green rage monster when angry,” Bruce said awkwardly.

 

After having an awkward silence May checked her watch, “Aw shoot, I need to go,” She hugged Peter and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “I love you so much, and listen to everything they say, unless it’s a bad idea, then don’t listen.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you,” He waved her goodbye and watched her leave.

 

Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and started shoving him forward, Bruce followed right beside them, all of them heading inside of the elevator, “FRIDAY, Avengers level please,” Tony said to the AI.

 

“Of course boss.”

 

The three waited to arrive at the Avengers level. When they got to their floor, Bruce and Tony headed down to where the others were hanging out in the communal area, telling Peter to come down if he wants. Peter put his bag on the bed and unpacked his things and texted Ned about where he was. When he didn’t get a reply, he decided to go down to the communal area where Tony and Bruce went.

 

He entered the room and Clint and Natasha immediately looked over his way, and Wanda made her way toward him. “Peter! It is so good to see you again,” She said hugging him, “How are you?”

 

“You too Wanda, I’m much better seeing as I’m not being tackled again,” He joked.

 

She flicked him in the head, then dragged him to the other heroes. “Hey Peter, it’s been a while since we first saw you,” Clint said, shoving him into the seat next to him, “How ya been?”

 

“I’ve been okay I guess,” He said silently fangirling in is mind. After all of the heroes Peter had met, you would think he would be over it, but no. He was still starstruck seeing Tony and a few of the Avengers every other weekend, and now, the whole team was back together and want to talk to him.

 

“So Tony said you were going to stay here for a month?” Steve asked him.

 

“Maybe more, but about a month,” He answered him. 

 

Tony walked up behind him, “Yeah and I would like it if you guys didn’t ruin him while he is here,” He said, poking the back of Clint's head.

 

Clint scoffed, “Please, the longer he’s around you, the more messed up the kid’s gonna be.”

 

Some of the others laughed, while Tony hit Clint in the back of the head. The two ended up getting arguing, both of them trying to get even when one of them hit each other. Peter was laughing, thinking that this might wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers didn’t realize how attached they would end up getting to Peter in the short time span of one month. Tony knew they would, how could they not? Almost everything about him was great, and they all knew. It only took a few scenarios to get them to realize this.

 

* * *

 

Clint and Natasha:

 

As some may know, Flash Thompson had been known to pick on Peter every once in a while. Usually it was just name-calling, insults, and an occasional shove, but today he must’ve been mad and taken it out on Peter. Specifically, on his face. He come back from school with a black eye decorating his face. Usually he would just say he got it on patrol, but he had the luck of running into Natasha. He was particularly distracted. He was currently late for meeting Tony in his lab to work on his suit again, and he was texting Ned to assure him he was okay. Because of this, he ended up running into Natasha and dropped his phone.

 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Ms. Romanoff,” He apologized while scrambling to pick up his phone. He looked up to apologize again, then he saw her narrow her eyes. He shut his mouth, not knowing if she would yell at him, or whatever, but then she pointed to his eye.

 

“What happened here?” She asked him.

 

“Oh um, I got it on patrol last night,” He lied.

 

She crossed her arms and glared at him, “Did you just try to lie to me?”

 

“Oh bad idea, don’t lie to Nat, it always ends horribly.” Said another voice. It was Clint, who walked into the hallway they were in, “Woah, what’s up with the eye?”

 

“That’s what I would like to know, apparently it was bad enough that he had to lie about it,” She told him,

 

“Hey, if you weren’t a super spy it totally would’ve worked,” He said, but seeing the look they both gave him, he proceeded to tell them the truth, “It was just some kid at school, no big deal?”

 

“You mean another kid did that to you?” Clint clarified. Peter nodded. They both looked like they wanted to say more, but Peter quickly spoke up.

 

“Well I gotta go, I told Mr. Stark I would be by the lab and I don’t want to keep him waiting,” Then he quickly bolted. The two agents gave each other a concerned look and walked away with each other.

 

The next day, Peter avoided the two spies knowing that they would try and bring up the subject, but he never even saw them. Not paying any attention to it, he got ready for school and left. He has most of his classes with at least one of his friends, but he had his first class, which was history, alone. So instead of wasting time outside, he quickly entered the classroom to avoid Flash’s torment. Sadly, that didn’t work, because Flash and his friends saw him and entered the class too.

 

“Hey Parker, you weren’t with Fatty Leeds and the emo chick. Turns out you’re just being a loser and went to class early,” He said laughing.

 

“Aren’t you in class early too?” He questioned, but instantly regretting it when Flash dragged him out of his chair by pulling his hair.

 

“Shut it, Parker, you were probably here to suck off the teacher for extra credit,” He said while his friends laughed at him, “It’s why every teacher likes you so much, probably how you got your internship that you supposedly have, you are so-”

 

Flash was cut off when someone grabbed his ear. He yelped and let go of Peter. He turned to see who did it and saw that it was a woman. Peter looked at his savior and when he saw her, his jaw dropped. The woman who was holding Flash’s ear was Natasha freaking Romanoff. She was in a blonde wig, glasses, and had makeup covering her face. You couldn’t really tell it was her if you didn’t know her, but Peter knew. Peter was in shock. Why the hell is Natasha at my school? He thought. He was brought out of his daze when he heard Natasha yell at Flash.

 

“Sit down! If I see you touching him or any other student, you won’t like what will happen to you,” She said sharply.

 

Flash’s friends quickly sat down, but Flash pushed himself away from Natasha, “And why should I listen to you, bitch?” He asked.

 

“It’s Ms. Matthers to you, and I,” She said walking to the front of the classroom, “Am your substitute teacher for this class.” Flash paled, quickly apologized and sat down. Peter, Flash, and his friends waited quietly for the bell to ring. When it did and his classmates came in, Natasha introduced herself as Ms. Matthers to the other students. 

 

When she was doing roll call and called his name, he mouthed “What are you doing” to her, but she just ignored him and continued. He tried to act normal for the rest of her class, which was surprisingly entertaining and informative. They watched a short documentary, and in the middle of it, she dropped a note on his desk that said “Clint is picking you up today! :)”. When he read it, he gave another look of confusion to her, but she ignored it. After her class ended she told Flash to stay back. He didn’t know what She told him, but Flash and his gang didn’t bother Peter that day. They even apologized. He didn’t see her at all after that, though. He decided against telling Ned, not knowing if she was listening in on him. 

 

When school ended, he chatted a little with Ned and MJ, then left in a hurry to see if Clint really was going to pick him up and sure enough, he was waiting for him in the parking lot in one of Tony’s cars. Clint waved to Peter and motioned for him to come over. Peter did so quickly and hopped in the car. Clint immediately started snickering. 

 

“I can’t believe she actually did the teacher thing! I personally would’ve posed as something that did less work, but that was awesome,” Seeing as Peter had no idea what was going on, he decided to explain themselves, “After we ran into you yesterday, we did a little digging. We found out that you’ve been having trouble with this Flash kid, so we decided to do something about it. Steve thought we should tell an adult, Tony came up with an elaborate scheme about getting his family bankrupt, Bucky said he should stalk him and find out every horrible thing about him and leak it if he didn’t stop bugging you, or whatever, but I told them my plan that I did once with my kid, and they agreed to do it. Well, Steve didn’t, but we did it anyways.”

 

“Wait, you told the team about this?!” He yelled. He stared at Clint in disbelief.

 

“Well yeah, I mean, why shouldn't they know? From what I heard from Natasha, it was getting pretty serious,” He looked at Peter, “You know, Tony was pretty shocked when he found out. Why did you never tell him? Or anyone at least,” He asked.

 

“Because it wasn’t even a big deal! I was fine,” Peter insisted.

 

“Again, not what Nat told me. Besides, why didn’t you do anything? You should’ve stood up to him, showed him what you’re made of. You’re Spiderman!” 

 

“No!” He yelled at Clint, “Not there I’m not! I am just nerdy Puny Parker. I can’t do what Spiderman does. I have to let him do it, even though I hate it!”

 

“No, you don’t!” Clint shot back. He then sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Look, I know I don’t know you very well, and it really seems like I shouldn’t be the one to do this, but you’re a good kid.” Seeing as Peter still wouldn’t understand, he tried again. “What would you do if your friend, Ned was it? What would you do if he was getting bullied?”

 

“That’s different,”

 

“Why, because he doesn’t deserve it? Well, neither do you kid,” Peter turned away from him.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Besides, I can take it,” He tried assuring Clint.

 

“Look, I know I can’t change your mind in a single conversation, and give you loads of self-love, but you don’t deserve that. Just because you can take it, doesn’t mean you have to,” Clint sighed and started the car, “Okay, enough of my lecturing, you are gonna get a lot of it when we get back to the compound,”

 

Clint was right about that. He had gotten scolded by the whole team. Luckily, he wasn’t in too much trouble. After all the scolding, Peter came up to Clint and Natasha. They expected him to be mad at them, but were surprised when he started thanking them.

 

“I know I was being a jerk about it before, but honestly, thank you both for stepping in. I honestly don’t think I would’ve done anything about it. Even if it didn’t seem like it before, I’m really grateful for what you guys did,” He said to them. Natasha gave him a small smile, and Clint gave him a quick side hug, then Peter quickly left. That’s when they knew they would get attached to the young hero.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve and Sam:

 

Steve and Sam knew they would like the kid ever since Steve sparred with Peter. He is very intelligent, caring, and kind. He had a lot of amazing qualities to them. They could tell Peter is also very guilt-ridden, and heartbroken, but this made him very driven and determined too. They knew this after he heard his story about his uncle. Sam and Steve both know how Peter felt all too well, so has many of the other Avengers. So they were glad to listen if anyone wanted to talk, including Peter.

 

Peter was sitting on the couch in the communal area, with his backpack, papers, and pictures spread along the coffee table. He had an old camera propped up on a pillow next to him and his laptop on his lap. Steve and Sam came in, just planning on relaxing, then they saw the teen and decided to go talk to him.

 

“Hey kid, what’s all this?” He asked, gesturing to all of his stuff everywhere.

 

“Oh, those are just photos I took, and some homework,” He said not looking up from his laptop, and continued to edit a photo.

 

They looked at the photo he was editing and saw it was one of himself, well, of Spiderman. “Why are you editing a picture of yourself?” asked Steve.

 

Peter looked up and moved his laptop in an angle that they wouldn’t be able to see what’s on it very well, “I take pictures of Spiderman for a newspaper,” he answered.

 

“You take pictures of yourself?” He clarified.

 

“Yeah, I get paid pretty well for it too,” He said, looking a little smug, “I take pictures for the Bugle, but even though it’s always trashing me, it’s still worth getting the money to help out May.” Steve was about to say something about that, but Sam interrupted him.

 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Sam said, “You take selfies of yourself, and get paid for it? Tony’s right, you are a genius!”

 

“I never took you for someone who liked photography,” Steve commented.

 

“Oh, I got into it a couple years back. I still have my first camera. I use it to take non-spiderman related pictures.” He said, pointing to the camera next to him. Steve looked at what the camera and got a surprised look on his face. The camera was really old. They looked like they would’ve been made a little after the 40’s.

 

“That’s a pretty old camera. Where’d you get it?” He asked while picking up the camera to examine it.

 

“I got it from my Uncle Ben,” Peter said with a small smile on his face. The two older heroes froze, then looked at Peter. They were worried that they had messed up by bringing it up, but Peter kept talking, “Around my thirteenth birthday, I would keep begging May and Ben for a camera, but around that time, money was a little tight. But when my birthday rolled around, Uncle Ben presented me this,” He told them, while looking fondly to the old camera in Steve’s hands, “When I saw it, I was speechless. He thought I hated it though. He kept apologizing, saying how he wished he was able to get me something better. Then I told him how much loved it. That camera is one of my most prized possessions,” He finished with a smile on his face. 

 

Steve set the camera beside Peter and he and Sam walked up beside him and sat down next to him. They put a comforting hand on his shoulder and knee, but Peter just smiled up at them, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. I don’t know why I keep telling you guys stuff like this, but you know, once you start, you can’t stop. Sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize, kid.” Sam said, “I know you don’t really know us, and a few months ago, we were fighting each other, but you can talk to any one of us. You also have your Aunt or even Tony,”

 

“You’ve always got someone to talk to if you need help,” Steve told him.

 

“If you’re always here to help, then…” Peter turned and grabbed a binder and a textbook from his bag, “Does that mean you’ll help me study for my history test?” He asked with a smile on his face.

 

Sam laughed at that, while Steve smiled, “I didn’t really mean that, but yeah, okay.”

 

Oh yeah, they definitely like this kid.

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Wanda

 

Wanda and Peter got close pretty quickly. Probably because they were the two youngest Avengers even though she was still a few years older than him. They were usually seen together, lounging around the compound, playing games, reading. Peter would try and teach Wanda what he was learning in school, and she would try and teach him Sokovian. They would usually act their own age around each other, which pleased everyone.

 

Peter and Bucky didn’t talk much. Usually, it was awkward small talk. That changed after they talked for real one night.

 

It was around 3:00 a.m. when Bucky and Wanda found themselves in Peter’s room, both of them trying to calm him down. Peter was having a nightmare. It’s not uncommon for the heroes to have nightmares, so when they do, Tony made it that FRIDAY would alert any Avenger that was awake, and there usually was one awake. That happened to be both Bucky and Wanda. Bucky’s room was right in front Peter’s, so he was in his room first. Wanda came a few moments later to find Bucky awkwardly trying to calm Peter down. She moved passed him and raised her hands by Peter’s head. Red tendrils came out of her hand and she started to calm him down. 

 

Wanda had been used to doing stuff like that for her teammates. She would calm them down by changing their dreams. That usually worked out great for the person having the nightmare, but Wanda had to see what they were dreaming about first, and that stayed in her mind. This meant she could also see what Peter was dreaming about.

 

After a few seconds, Peter already looked like he was calming down. His face relaxed, and his breathing grew steady. Right when the two heroes thought their job was done, Peter shot forward, ready to attack whoever was in his room. Bucky quickly stepped forward and held his arms in place until he realized what was happening. Bucky then lets go of his arms and lets Peter sit up.

 

“Why are you guys in my room?” He asked, rubbing his hands over his tired eyes.

 

“You were having a nightmare,” Wanda answered, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

 

Peter groaned, “Right… Thank you both for coming. I’m sorry for making you come in here so early, you can go,” None of them made the effort to leave.

 

“Peter, your dream...What was that? It was so…” She looked him in the eyes sadly, “Realistic, so terrifying for you. What was that?”

 

“What was the dream?” Bucky asked her. He didn't want to invade Peter's privacy, but Wanda seemed genuinely concerned.

 

Peter looked up at her, hoping she wouldn’t tell him, but knowing she would. “It was dark. There was a lot of concrete, and dust everywhere. There was a crushing weight on his back. He was screaming for help. He was trapped underneath a collapsed warehouse,” She told him.

 

Bucky didn’t really know what to think about that. He didn’t know what that meant, but Wanda knew after entering Peter's mind. “Colonel Rhodes said something about your fight with the Vulture. He said nobody knew what happened, but he said there was a plane crash…” Wanda paused, hoping that what she suspected wasn’t true, “He said there was a collapsed warehouse.” Bucky realized what had happened now. He realized what happened that night.

 

“Peter,” Wanda said gently, “What really happened to you that night,”

 

Peter looked down at his lap, suddenly finding his hands very interesting. He didn’t want to answer, but seeing as neither of them would leave if he didn’t, he told them. “It was the night of my homecoming. Apparently my dates dad was the Vulture, pretty crazy, right? He figured out who I was too. He threatened me, told me to leave him alone, but I didn’t. I ditched the dance and followed Toomes to a warehouse. We started talking, except really, he was just stalling. He used his wingsuit to destroy the supports of the warehouse and it collapsed on me,” Peter stopped, recalling the horrible memory of him being trapped underneath the rubble, “It was dark, it hurt a lot, and I didn’t know what to do. I tried calling for help, but nobody would’ve heard me. Luckily I managed to lift it off of me and get to Toomes in time.” 

 

When Peter finished his story, Bucky was shocked. Then he was angry. This fifteen-year-old boy had to go through that alone. He had an actual building fall on top of him and didn’t tell anyone,

 

“Sorry, I know it’s stupid, you guys have been through worse, I-”

 

“Oh shut up kid,” Bucky said, and Peter did. “You had a building fall on top of you. That’s pretty scary, and I'm not just saying that. You went through something pretty traumatizing, so what you're feeling, isn't stupid. Also, just because we have gone through shit, doesn’t mean yours doesn’t matter,”

 

“Right, sorry-”

 

“Also, stop apologizing so much. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, okay?”

 

“Okay, sorry, I mean, no umm, un-sorry,” He said, “God, this is just weird, I thought you didn’t like me, so..”

 

Bucky flicked Peter with his metal arm, “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

 

Peter chuckled, “Yeah, for some reason, I hear that a lot. Sorry.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” He said, stepping out of his room, “Get some sleep!” He called out to him. Now it was only Wanda and Peter.

 

“You’re gonna tell him?” He asked her, already knowing the answer.

 

“Of course.” She said standing up, “I really wish you would start telling people things. It’s only been a couple weeks and we already found out about two important things that you were hiding,”

 

“Yeah, people tell me that too,” Peter sighed.

 

“You know, a lot of us actually care about you. I know it hasn’t been too long, but we do,”

 

“Yeah, I know,” He said, “I guess I’m just that great,” He laughed. Wanda smiled and left his room. He really was great.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Wanda told Tony about what happened to Peter with his fight with Toomes. After she told him, he thanked her for the information and she left. He then told FRIDAY to tell Peter to come to his lab immediately. 

 

Peter came quickly, looking very nervous and uncomfortable, obviously knowing what Tony wanted to talk about. He sat down on a stool by the desk he worked at. He was about to say something, but Tony beat him to it. 

 

"First it was the bullying thing, and now I find out a building fell on you?!" Tony said angrily. 

 

"I'm sorry," Peter said quietly, looking at the ground.

 

"Why are you sorry!? It was my fault the damn thing fell on you. I shouldn't have taken your suit away I-"

 

"No!" Peter yelled, interrupting him, "It wasn't your fault! You had every right to take the suit away, and I'm fine now anyways! It wasn't your fault, I promise." 

 

Tony looked at him with appreciation, but then the look turned sad, "Why didn't you tell me about it?" 

 

"Because it wasn't a big deal," he lied. It was actually a huge deal, but he didn't want to make Tony feel bad, but he knew he still did.

 

"It  _is_ a big deal because you are still having nightmares about it," Tony yelled, "It's a big deal because you felt the need to hide it from me! Tell me the honest truth about why you didn't tell me." 

 

"Because I was scared!" Peter yelled back, "I was scared of the building falling on me, Toomes, the plane crashing, the fire! I was scared for Liz and for Ned and- and I was scared you would think I couldn't handle being Spiderman anymore and you would keep the suit!" 

 

Tony's eyes widened and Peter shoved his hand over his mouth after he realized that he just yelled to Tony. Peter quickly stood up,  Mr. Stark, I am so sorry I yelled at you I didn't-" 

Tony walked over to Peter and wrapped his arms around Peter's smaller frame and gave him a comforting hug. Peter froze at first, then wrapped his arms around Tony too. 

 

"I wouldn't do that kid, okay? You're gonna be better than all of us," Tony murmured to Peter. 

 

Peter smiled,  "Thank you Mr. Stark." 

 

Tony laughed as he rolled his eyes and released Peter from his hold, "What did I say about this whole 'Mr. Stark' business?" 

 

Peter laughed and picked up whatever he was working on last at his desk, "Right, sorry." 

 

The two began to work on little gadgets they had lying around. It was completely silent until Tony spoke up. “If you ever need to talk, you can come to me, you know that right?”

 

Peter smiled, “Yeah, and I am grateful for that,”

 

Peter continued to work, but Tony still had one more question, “So, the other Avengers... " Tony started. 

 

Peter looked up at him. He didn't really know how Tony felt with this whole situation that much, he didn't really tell him anything about it. “What about them?” He asked. 

 

“They haven't bothered you, or done something you didn't like to you, right?” Tony asked. 

 

Peter was somewhat surprised by his question. “Did you think they would do something to me?”

 

“No…” He said, “At least, not anymore. It's just, they told me these things about you, you know that, and I just want to know if you're okay with that.”

 

“Well, it obviously kind of pissed me off, but I kind of appreciate it I guess. I guess I had to tell someone eventually,” He answered. Tony went back to work on whatever he was tinkering, but this time Peter continued, “How about you, are you okay?”

 

“What do you mean? Of course I'm okay,” 

 

“I mean,” Peter tries again, “With them being here,”

 

Tony stopped fiddling with what was on the table, then looked up at Peter, “I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me,” he assured him. 

 

“Yeah, well if it means anything, you can talk to me too,” Peter told him. 

 

Tony smiled fondly at the teenager, “Yeah, I know that kid.”

 

The two continued to work in silence, with small smiles on their faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to put the Avengers in different scenarios that I thought they would be the ones to handle it. I'm sorry if I wrote some of the characters horribly wrong.
> 
> Also, check out :
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619278/chapters/17344519  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619278/chapters/17423317
> 
> This is what inspired me for the Clint and Natasha scene, sorry if I technically stole their work, but their's (TunaFishChris) is much better, I promise.
> 
> Feedback appreciated but not required.
> 
> Please notify me of any errors, typos, or stuff like that.


	5. Boredom & Dad Talk

Peter came back from school and trudged into the communal room and plopped himself on the couch in between Bucky and Wanda. He then laid his head on Wanda's lap and his feet on Bucky's lap and made a very loud over dramatic sigh so everyone could hear him. Bucky just rolled his eyes and shoved Peter's feet off of him.

 

"What are you being so over dramatic about this time, are you upset your dad's not home?" Bucky teased. Tony was working on things for his wedding with Pepper.

 

Peter gave Bucky a small kick, "Shut up, he's not my dad. And no, I'm not upset about that."

 

"Then why are you being so over dramatic?" Wanda asked him.

 

"I'm so booorrreeeed." he groans while rolling off the couch and landing on the floor with a loud thud. "School is boring, compound is boring. Life meaningless."

 

Clint and Natasha, who were sitting on the couch next to Bucky and Wanda, just lifted their eyebrow, then Clint chuckled. "I don't understand how a kid your age can get bored in the Avengers compound," he said.

 

"I know right! I guess I've been here so much that the excitement is gone," Peter explained while lifting his head from the ground. "I want to do something."

 

"I have an idea of what we can do," Natasha said, she told FRIDAY to tell the other Avengers to meet her in the training room.

 

Peter paled "Oh God. Please tell me you aren't going to make me fight all of them, or make me carry them."

 

Natasha stood up and dragged Peter to his feet, "No, what we are doing requires you to use your strength, accuracy, awareness, dodging and blocking. You must stay focused all throughout it, or you will get hurt."

 

Clint got up and cheered, Bucky stood up and cracked his knuckles, and Wanda stood up smiling and stretched her arms. Peter looked horrified at the Avengers and was dragged away by Natasha.

 

* * *

 

Peter sprinted behind a small wall and fell to the ground, he panted hard and looked frantically for his teammates. The room was dark, and projectiles were flying through the air. He turned when he heard Sam yell then groan in pain after he got hit in the head. Spots of red flew through the air and Peter heard Wanda yell out Steve's name. Peter sat as still as he could, waiting. He heard another one of his teammates yell, but he still hid. Then, something hit the small wall he was hiding behind.

 

This is it. Now or never. Peter thought. Then he jumped up just as three projectiles were speeding towards him. Peter flipped over the first two and grabbed the third out of the air. He launches it back to the person who shot it and smiled when he saw it hit his chest and then he heard him scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Goddammit, Peter! You and your damn spider powers! " yelled Clint as a red dodgeball bounced off his chest and rolled away on the ground.

 

Peter laughed as he watched Clint walk towards the other's who got out too. Wanda sat on the bench sulking because Steve got her, Sam sat next to her rubbing his head because Bucky felt the need to throw it as hard as he could to him. Steve sat next to Sam after he got out by Natasha, and Clint sat next to him cursing the spider that bit Peter.

 

Bruce and Vision stood next to the bench they were all on, because everyone thought it was best if the two sat off. Vision sat off because he can faze through the dodgeballs and Bruce sat out because they didn't want to have their big green friend to ruin their fun.

 

While Peter was laughing at Clint, a ball hit him in back of his head. He must've been to distracted to notice it. He yelped in pain and turned to see Natasha who told him to stay focused. He then made his way over to the loser bench. 

 

The only people left in the game were Natasha, Bucky, and Thor which surprised everyone because they thought Thor would be an easier target considering how he tended to stick out and was a bigger target.

 

The three looked very serious and determined to win. Thor and Natasha looked like they were having a showdown, but Thor got out first by Bucky because he wasn't paying attention to anything behind him.

 

"Damn you Barnes!" Thor yelled angrily and threw the dodgeball he had in his hand at the other man. Bucky quickly dodged the ball, but then he was hit by Natasha's ball. The ball hit his feet which caused Bucky to fall backwards. He landed on his back and let out a loud groan.

 

Everyone was dead silent for a moment then everyone, including Bucky, burst out laughing. Natasha helped Bucky up and he congratulated her on her win.

 

"That was awesome! I can't believe that just happened! Well I kind of expected Natasha to win again ever since we started, no offense Bucky," Peter said while catching the ball Bucky through at his face.

 

"How about another round? I have to get revenge on a certain somebody on this team," Sam suggested while glaring at Bucky.

 

"Fine with me. I wouldn't mind winning four times in a row," Natasha said smugly.

 

"Hey, if you remember correctly, I won the first round," Peter reminded her.

 

"I think we established that jumping down from the ceiling with five dodgeballs raining down on Natasha didn't count," Bruce said.

 

"I never agreed to that. But whatever let's get this round started," Peter said while he and the others picked up a ball.

 

They all got into positions again and things turned back into a war zone after Bruce started the game. Peter was determined to actually win this round, or at least try and get more than one or two people out. He then heard the sound of the elevator opening. He threw a ball at the opening doors thinking someone was trying to cheat, but instead, it was Tony coming out of the elevator. The ball hit the side of his head and bounced off. Everyone was dead silent, the only sound you could hear was the sound of the ball bouncing away.

 

Tony blinked and walked up to the ball and stopped its bouncing with his foot, "Well that was a thing," he said, looking for the person who threw the ball, "I came back and asked FRIDAY where Peter was and she said he was having a super serious training session. So I come down to check on him, then I get hit in the face with a dodgeball," Tony paused. "Yeah, okay..." Tony suddenly grabbed the dodgeball from underneath his foot and launched it back towards Peter. The ball hit him in the face. Peter burst into laughter again and everyone started to continue their game. Natasha ended up winning again for the fourth time in a row. They were gonna play again, but Sam was tired of getting hit by a Bucky with dodgeballs.

 

They head back upstairs where Vision offered to cook them dinner. Of course Wanda stood behind him making sure he did everything right and fixed what he did wrong. That ended up with Wanda cooking the whole meal again. They are always so amazed at how she manages to cook an delicious meal for the whole team, which mean also cooking for three superhumans and an actual God. While she was doing that the others sat at the kitchen table waiting for it to be ready.

 

"So Tony, how was working on the wedding?" Bruce asked. 

 

"How you would assume it went." He answered. 

 

"Do you know if Pepper will ever come by the compound again?" Peter asked excitedly. Peter and Pepper get along great. Pepper actually adores Peter, and probably loves him more than Tony does.

 

"I don't know, maybe I can ask her to swing by."

 

The Avengers made small chatter while waiting, then Wanda finally brought out the food. She set it in the center of the table and let everyone dig in.

 

"This looks great!" Peter told her while dishing up himself, "This is why your my favourite Avenger."

 

Wanda smiled at the compliments, but Tony and for some reason, Clint had a pretend offended look on their faces.

 

"Come on Pete! I thought I was your favourite Avenger." Clint said while putting a hand over his heart.

 

"No way! I'm the reason he got to meet everyone of you guys." Tony said. 

 

"Yeah, Wanda is definitely my favorite." he said laughing.

 

After they all finished dinner, someone suggested that they have a movie night since its been so long since they last had one. They all agreed and sat down in front of the TV. Tony and Peter on one couch. Steve, Sam, and Bucky on another. Wanda sat on a beanbag chair in front of the couch Vision, Bruce, and Thor sat and Natasha and Clint sat on the last one.

 

They decided to choose a movie that they knew Sam and Bucky weren't familiar with and someone else suggested that they could have a Disney movie marathon. They didn't see anything wrong with that so they put on the movie 'Big Hero 6'. Peter liked comparing the heroes from there to themselves. After they finished that movie they watched another, and after that one finished, they watched one more. By the time that one finished, Tony looked at the time and saw that it was 1:00 a.m. He then looked at Peter and saw that he could barely keep his eyes open. 

 

"Okay kiddie, bedtime!" Tony announced loudly while standing up, making Peter and some of the others jump a bit.

 

Peter just sighed and groaned, but he stood up and headed to his room wanting to get to sleep as quick as possible in a comfortable bed. The others shut off the TV and cleaned up the mess they made. Except Clint.

 

"You know Tony, if you ever want to talk, I am right here." he told him while giving him a cheeky smile.

 

"Why would I want to do that?"

 

"Oh you know, dad to dad, right?"

 

Some of the others snickered and some smiled, but Tony rolled his eyes. "Are you really making those jokes? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a damn dad."

 

"Why are you even denying it anymore?" Clint snickered.

 

"Aye! I would be proud to have a son like Peter. He is a fine boy!" Thor said. Tony looked like he was going to strangle both Clint and Thor so Natasha decided that she needed to speek up.

 

"Calm down Tony, you said it yourself. They are just jokes."

 

"Yeah whatever." He said while heading over to the elevator so he could go to his lab. "You can shove your jokes up you ass. I am not a damn father." he said under his breathe. 

 

When he left, the others gave each other a knowing look and laughed.

 

"He is totally a dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while again and for the relatively shorter chapter. I was going on a trip the past week and I have a lot of school stuff to do.
> 
> I hope you don't hate this ❤️
> 
> Please inform me of any typos or errors. Feedback appreciated but not necessary.


	6. Spying & Baby Monitor

The Avengers were lounging around in the place where they had gotten used to hanging around each other, the communal room, minus Thor. He had to go visit where his people and Loki were staying ever since they came to Earth. It was nice, it was quiet and actual pretty peaceful. Which wasn't normal. Natasha noticed this. Usually, there would be eager chatter filling the room or sound effects from the TV from a video game and loud laughter. That was usually because of Peter. Natasha looked around the room and saw that the teenager was not in the room with them. She looked at the time and saw that he should've been back from school by now. Since Peter had been staying at the compound, Natasha had gotten to know his habits and routines. Usually, he would be hanging out in the communal room when someone was in there because he liked it better than sitting alone in a different room, or he would be working in the lab with Tony or Bruce, but they were both sitting on the couch together reading some science article. 

 

"Tony, where is Peter?" She asked. Some of the others looked around the room to see that he wasn't in there.

 

She somewhat thought that Tony would be a little bit more worried when she asked that, but he didn't even look up from his tablet. "He's going on patrol."

 

"Patrol?" Wanda asked.

 

"You know, as Spiderman."

 

Natasha and the others were honestly a little bit shocked. They had almost forgotten that Peter was Spiderman and did patrols. He hadn't gone on patrol while he was staying in the compound.

 

"Jesus, I forgot the kid was Spiderman," said Clint, "What does he even do on these patrols?" he asked.

 

"Oh you know, the normal teenage kid stuff. Helping old ladies cross the street, stopping bike thieves, or getting into extremely dangerous situations where I have to step in and save him." When Tony said that, he looked a little distraught, but that look quickly went away. It was washed over with a look of pride. Tony was honestly so proud of the kid. The others saw it too.

 

"How often does he do it? Go on patrol I mean." Steve asked.

 

"Before his aunt found out, he would go out almost every single day,  but now he goes about three or four days a week. Right now he is busy with his finals, so he has quit patrolling for a while so he could study more."

 

Now, this surprised the Avengers. This teenage kid would go out almost every single day to risk his life and help people. Even though he would get no credit for what he would do, and there are a lot of people constantly show how much they despise. Even though he is still a kid and he should really be doing normal teenage stuff. They didn't even do that. They can understand why Tony looked so proud of the kid.

 

"Aren't you worried about him?" Steve asked.

 

"Of course. He is a stubborn kid that loves getting in danger and bites off more than he can chew. That's why installed, or really, re-installed his Baby Monitor Protocol." He answered. Having realized that some of them had no idea what the Baby Monitor Protocol was he explained it to them. "It's a feature I re-installed in his suit to observe and record everything he sees through his eye-lenses. He and his friends hacked the suit a while back and had it removed, so when I took his suit took for a while, I re-installed it." The others didn't look that surprised. They figured Tony wouldn't let him go out without monitoring him in some way, and that Peter would be able to hack into the suit to remove it.

 

"So you mean you can see everything he is seeing?" Sam asked him.

 

"Yup. You want to see?" The others nodded eagerly, "FRIDAY show me the Baby Monitor feed." A holographic video appeared in front of them that showed a view of the city from the top of a building. Then a web was shot from Peter's wrist he started swinging from building to building.

 

"This is what it looks like when he goes web-slinging? That's pretty scary? That's a lot different from flying." Sam said.

 

"Yeah, not to mention, he apparently has a basic fear of heights, but he's getting better with it."

 

_Peter continued to swing around the city when he stopped on the side of a building, he looked around and quickly shot a web and quickly sped over to the direction of two buildings. The feed showed Peter enter an alleyway between those two buildings and landed between a group of kids and a little boy. Apparently, they chased the boy into the alley, backed him into a corner and destroyed his project. Peter didn't need to anything for the other boys to take a hint and run away. He turned around to help the little boy pick up his project._

 

_"Did you make this?"  He asked_

 

_"Yeah,"_

 

_"This is a wind turbine! You make this?"  The boy smiled and nodded. "No way!"  Peter picked up the project. "This is amazing."  He webbed up some of the parts that were broken and spun the blades, "Good as new, right? I'll walk you home,"  Peter gave the boy his project and walked with him out the alley. "What's your name?"_

 

_"Jorge."_

 

_"Jorge? Umm, I'm Spiderman."_

 

_Peter did as he said and walked Jorge home, and swung away before his parents saw him with Jorge. He then got back to swinging around the city._

 

The Avengers smiled at the little scene that just played they continued watching for a while when Peter asked KAREN what time it was and decided he should head back to the compound and Tony asked FRIDAY to turn off the feed. Peter then arrived at the balcony a little out of breath and took off his mask. He had a huge smile on his face when he walked in the communal room.

 

"Hey, guys!" He said happily, going to grab a drink. He threw his mask onto a counter.

 

"Hey web-head, how was patrol?" Clint asked him.

 

"Oh you know, it's not saving the world from killer robots or aliens, but it was pretty good," He said sheepishly.

 

"Don't say that. You do a lot for this place with what you're doing now," he told him.

 

"Really? You think so?"

 

"Kid, don't doubt yourself for even a second. You have probably helped as much people we did by what you have done so far," Steve said.

 

"Kid, what have I told you, you are the kind of hero this world needs. You are gonna be greater than all of us. I don't doubt that for one second," Tony added and put a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter blushed at the compliment and scratched the back of his head.

 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, I really appreciate it," Peter smiled, "You too Captain Rogers."

 

"God, you've been here for how long and you're still calling us by those dumb formalities," Tony said while ruffling Peter's sweaty head, "Go change out of that suit and take a shower, you smell like a garbage can."

 

"Right, sorry." Peter then quickly ran off to his room to change and clean himself up.

 

When he left, Steve looked over at Tony, "Do you really think that?"

 

"Yeah, the kid smelled awful."

 

"No, that's not what I mean," He knew Tony knew what he was talking about, "Do you think he'll be better than all of us?"

 

Tony turned to look back at Steve, "Don't you?"

 

Not only Steve, but everyone in that room knew that he would be. Hell, a few of them thought he was already better than themselves.

 

"I mean, yeah, he does still have some quirks and flaws, and he still may be a little young but have you seen the things done? Yeah, he hasn't fought off aliens or a robot army, but he fights everyday criminals. He catches bike thieves and muggers. He stands up to bullies! Not to forget he stopped the Vulture from getting some of our stuff. This kid is just..."

 

 

The Avengers just smiled. Tony had such a fond and proud look when he was talking about Peter. He always does when he talks about the kid or even when he was around, and they all see it. They know that he truly adores the teenager and how much he means to him, and meant what he said. They were starting to understand why every day that he was at the compound and began to feel the same way Tony does about him.

 

"We know."

 

* * *

 

 

Peter came back down to the communal room quickly after he left realizing he left his mask on the counter. He was about to enter the room when he hears Tony and Steve talking. 

 

_"Do you really think that?"_

 

_"Yeah, the kid smelled awful."_

 

Peter realized Tony was talking about him and was about to march into the room and make a snarky remark when Steve continued.

 

_"No, that's not what I mean, do you think he'll be better than all of us?"_

 

_Wait, are they talking about me or not?_ Peter though.

 

_"Don't you?"_

 

Peter was ultimately confused. He had never heard Tony talk about him like that, and he didn't think that he was actually talking about him.

 

_"I mean, yeah, he does still have some quirks and flaws, and he still may be a little young but have you seen the things done? Yeah, he hasn't fought off aliens or a robot army, but he fights everyday criminals. He catches bike thieves and muggers. He stands up to bullies! Not to forget he stopped the Vulture from getting some of our stuff. This kid is just..."_

 

Peter froze. Tony really was talking about him. Did he really think so highly of him? Immediately, a huge grin spread across Peter's face as he went to his room, his mask being forgotten on the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter came back into the communal room after he showered and wasn't smelling like garbage. Everyone was still there and started watching a movie. Peter jumped from behind the couch and landed in an empty spot beside Tony. The others had a feeling he would show up and of course, they saved him a spot beside Tony. Peter didn't think Tony knew that he heard him talking about him so he didn't try and make a big deal out of it and act weird. Really, he was in a really great mood and wanted to freak out that _the_ Tony Stark, Ironman, genius, thought he was great, even though he did freak out earlier in his room.

 

"What are we watching?" He asked.

 

"The Hobbit, Steve's idea," Tony answered him. He then grabbed the mask that was tucked beside him, "You left this on the counter earlier."

 

Peter took the mask from him, "Thanks," It was silent for a few moments when Tony spoke up again.

 

"You did good today kid, I'm proud, " He told him.

 

Peter turned and had the same look he had on his face earlier, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

 

Throughout the movie, Tony and Peter had managed to shift closer together, and the others had definitely noticed it. Usually, someone would've cracked a joke at Tony being such a dad, but they knew that they should let them have this moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before I am completely bombarded by school stuff. I am also going on a year-end trip for a few days next week so I won't be able to get on my computer and write. Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed.
> 
> Thank you to those who have given such nice feedback, it has honestly given me much more confidence to actually post another chapter,
> 
> Please inform me of any typos or errors. Feedback appreciated but not necessary.


	7. Board walks & Theme Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's second to last day at the compound and he wants to go out and make it enjoyable for everyone.

Time had passed quickly when staying at the compound. You know what they say, "time flies by when you're having fun", and that's exactly what happened. Peter loved training with the team, reading with Bruce and Wanda, listening to stories from Thor, Steve and sometimes Bucky, working in the labs with Tony, pulling pranks and playing video games with Clint and Sam, asking Vision help with his homework because technically he wasn't a computer, getting to be able to scold Tony with Rhodey, and he even hung around Natasha a lot too, despite her seeming so intimidating. He even got everyone involved in a huge Mario Kart tournament after the others watched Clint, Sam, and Peter get into a fight about who was the best racer, which Peter ended up winning (Which caused an even bigger fight between all of them and many broken remote). It all passed by pretty quick and it quickly became the second to last day that Peter was staying with them

 

Peter came back from school and walked into the communal room as he usually does. It wasn't a surprise to see everyone there minus Tony and Bruce who were working in the lab. Thor came back pretty quickly after he left and he was telling everyone about the Asgardians and how they doing with a movie playing in the background. Just like Natasha, he had gotten to know some of the Avengers' routine. They had usually spent the day lounging around in the communal room whenever they weren't training, going to meetings, or going on missions. Usually, Steve, Sam, and Bucky would go on a run really early in the morning, but that was usually it. The last time Peter saw any of the others outside of the compound was when Clint and Natasha came to his school. He dumped his backpack beside the couch and sat down.

 

"So what did you guys do today?" He asked.

 

"Meh, nothing much, everything was pretty boring today," Clint answered.

 

"Again?" All he got in response were bored grunts. Peter sighed, "Man, aren't you guys lively."

 

This time, no one acknowledged the comment. It was so dull and boring in that room, Peter felt like he was about to scream just to add some excitement. "Why don't you guys ever go out and actually enjoy freedom?" He asked.

 

Steve raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean wasting your lives away on this boring old couch when you could be doing something fun!"

 

Steve just chuckled, "As much as I would like to do that, the last time we were seen by the public, we were doing some pretty messed up stuff. The last thing they saw of us was probably the Lagos incident, and me and the others..." He turned to look at the Avengers that sided with him and saw that Bucky had his lips pursed and Wanda looked guilt-ridden, "I don't think we would want that attention."

 

"Well, what did you guys do when you didn't want to get recognized by the public before?"

 

"You got me there, kid."

 

"Come on!" He said while jumping up from his seat, "It's like, almost my last day with living with you guys, plus school is officially out. Let's go on an adventure!"

 

"I would appreciate a good adventure! I have yet to explore New York and I feel that now would be a great opportunity!" Thor announced, standing with Peter.

 

"Seriously?" Sam said, " Didn't you just get back to who knows where and now you want to go-"

 

"Great!" Peter interrupted Sam, "Thor said he wanted to explore New York, so why not?"

 

Steve looked around the room to see if anyone was against leaving and nobody looked like they were gonna protest it.

 

"I personally feel that it's about time we get off our asses," Wanda said with a small smirk.

 

"It's been a while since we've gone out," Natasha said, standing up with the boys, "this could be fun,"

 

"Awesome!" Peter jumped up in celebration, "FRIDAY, tell Tony and Bruce," 

 

Tony and Bruce entered the room moments later to see everyone actually active.

 

"What's up? FRIDAY said Peter was planning something," Tony asked.

 

"The team agreed that it was time for everyone to leave the tower and have a little fun!" Peter said with a huge grin, "Are you guys busy today? You should totally come, but it's okay if you can't."

 

Tony hadn't had anything, plus there was no way he was gonna let the teen run around the city without him, and Bruce just looked at him and shrugged, signifying that he had nothing planned either.

 

"Yeah kid, we're in"

 

Peter's grin somehow managed to widen even more, "Oh my gosh, this gonna be the best day ever. I know I have said that a lot ever since I got here, but this really is gonna be great!"

 

"Hold on, where are we going?" Bruce asked him.

 

Peter stopped his celebration to think.

 

"You don't even know where we're going?" Tony deadpanned.

 

"I do, I do. Just give me a minute," Peter assured him. He thought for a minute then an idea came to mind, "Why not Coney Island? They rebuilt everything that got destroyed a while ago, and Ned said that they are having a firework show. I haven't had time to ever see one, but maybe we can catch it tonight? Ned went to one last year with his parents, and said it was pretty cool."

 

Everyone thought for a moment, trying to find anything wrong with the idea, and almost everybody seemed to be fine with. The only person that seemed to have a little doubt was Bruce.

 

"Are you sure putting me in a place where families go with their children is a safe idea?" Bruce asked worriedly. Peter's smiled faltered a bit, realizing that, but Tony wasn't gonna let that factor ruin the kid's day.

 

"Don't worry Brucie Bear, I am a billionaire, I can handle that." 

 

"Please don't ever call me that."

 

* * *

 

Not too long later, the Avengers arrived near the park in the jet, since there was no way that they would take multiple cars on a long ride over there, fully dressed in civilian clothes as their disguise and their weapons in their backpacks that they had just in case. They exited the jet and started walking over to the park when the realized that it was empty.

 

"Where is everyone?" Bruce asked, then turned to Tony, knowing that he had something to do with it.

 

"Well, someone here is a little shy, so I called the park, threw some money around, and here we are!" Tony explained nonchalantly, "There are gonna be some employees around to work at the rides and other stuff they've got here."

 

Bruce, along with some of the other Avengers smiled because that was a very sweet act he did for his friend and it was also something that he would do for any one of them.

 

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Peter said excitedly entering the park, "It's been so long since I've been here, at least when I wasn't crashing a plane."

 

"Can you please stop reminding me about the time you almost died?" Tony asked, looking guilty. Peter realized it and quickly apologized and started to talk to Wanda about what he liked to do there.

 

"So kid, you're the expert in this kind of stuff between all of us, what should we do?" Tony asked him.

 

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Peter asked.

 

"How about we just walk around, see what interests us, hm?" Wanda suggested. They all seemed to like the idea of exploring the park and tried to look for anything interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked around together for not even 10 minutes when Thor suddenly perked up and pointed in the direction of a ride with a 90-degree vertical drop and a huge loop. A few of them paled at the sight of it.

 

"Behold! That ride looks very much worthy of us to ride," Thor exclaimed loudly. The ride he was pointing at was called Thunderbolt, which honestly might be the reason why he wanted to go on the ride in the first place.

 

Again, a few of the Avengers looked unsure about going on the ride, but a few of them actually looked pumped to possibly go on it.

 

"What do you think, Pete? Jesus, how high is that drop? How fast do you go?" Clint asked excitedly.

 

"Well, I've never actually been on that one before, May thought it was 'too scary for me' and never let me go on it, and when I went here with Ned, he was too scared to go with me," Peter told him a little sheepishly, "But I do know that you can go as fast as 56 miles per hour. Also, the drop is 35m I believe."

 

"Seriously? That's freaking awesome."

 

"You are honestly such a child," Natasha scoffed.

 

"Come on, you have to admit, that roller coaster looks awesome."

 

"Wait, so are we going on?" Peter asked.

 

"I'm fine with it, I mean, I fly around in a metal suit well over 35m," Tony said.

 

"I'm sure it will be fun," Steve added.

 

"Do you think you can handle it, Bruce?" Natasha asked.

 

"I think I can control the Other Guy for like, what, thirty seconds?" Bruce answered.

 

"So it is settled, we are going on the Thunderbolt," Thor announced while making his way to the entrance to the roller coaster, the others following behind him.

 

The employee ushered them onto the ride and told them the normal instructions he would usually say. Once they were all secured in the car, they could feel it slowly start up and move and they made their way to the top of the 90-degree drop. Suddenly they were speeding down and into the loop. You could hear a few grunts or words like "Shit" come out of them when they did. They sped around turns and went upside down multiple times. The ride ended quickly and they were then told to unbuckle their belts and get off.

 

"So what did you guys think of that?" Peter asked.

 

"It was much more enjoyable than I thought it would be," Bruce said.

 

"Yeah, it looked much worse from here, but it wasn't really that bad," Steve said.

 

"Are you sure about that, Steve? Because the face you made when we went on that loop tells me otherwise," Bucky teased. The others laughed while Steve just rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Bucky.

 

"So any ideas to where we should go, or should we just keep wandering around?" Tony asked Peter. Peter thought for a moment for something they all might enjoy, then an idea came to mind when he remembered what had happened with all of them that they seemed to enjoy.

"I know a perfect ride that I am pretty sure we will all enjoy, that does not involve any loops," Peter told them, "Just follow me."

 

* * *

 

 

Peter quickly led them away from the roller coaster they were previously on. They walked for a few minuted when Peter stopped at the next attraction. 

 

"Behold," Peter said mimicking the way Thor said it before, "A way to prove who is truly the greatest racer of all time: go-karting!"

 

This got everyone excited. After Peter won their Mario Kartournamentnt, it started an all-out war between all of them just to get the title of 'Best Racer'. A real-life go-karting race would be a perfect way to do that and they all knew that. Clint already started warming up by doing completely useless stretches, Tony was already talking about how he would win the race seeing as he was probably the only one that was in a real car race while Sam and Rhodey disagreed and told everyone he would win, Thor was screaming absolute nonsense about worthiness and glory, Steve looked like he was trying to making a plan with Bucky who then told him he was doing it on his own which left Steve looking like a tossed out puppy, Natasha just smirked feeling quite confident that she would win, Wanda and Bruce just smiled but had a determined look on their faces, and Vision didn't understand why they were acting like that and just stood off to the side.

 

 Peter rolled his eyes when he saw what they were doing, "You guys can stop that now, you already know that I'm gonna win," He said, which caused a lot of to roll their eyes and give a snarky remark, "Yeah whatever, let's get going already!"

 

Peter leads them through the fences that surrounded the entrance to the karts, they chose the kart that they wanted and buckled up. One of the employees walks around making sure they are all secured. When they were moving up to their starting positions, Tony decided to test the speed of the karts and what he found out was not even surprising.

 

"Damn, these things are slow." He told them.

 

"Well, of course, they aren't going to be too fast Tones, this place is meant for children and families,"Rhodey answered back.

 

"Well this just won't do," Tony said to himself while unbuckling himself from the kart and getting out earning him a confused and annoyed look from the person working the attraction and the other Avengers.

 

"What are you doing, man? I thought we were racing?" Clint asked, clearly annoyed.

 

"That's just gonna have to wait. I am gonna fix these up a bit. It won't take long though, so don't worry, just do something else while I'm doing this. I want to make sure that this race is legit."

 

"Mr. Stark, are you sure? I'm sure these will be just fine to race with, and besides, I don't really think that they will let you, I don't know, tear their karts open or something." Peter said while hopping out of his kart and making his way over to him."

 

"I'm sure, Peter. You said you wanted to have fun, and I'm gonna make sure that happens."

 

"You don't have to do it though."

 

"That's right, I'm Tony Stark, I don't have to do anything. I want to do this kid. Go hang out with the others,"

 

Peter nodded with a small smile on his face. He then walked over to the others who were now getting out of their karts and explained what he said.

 

* * *

 

 

They walked out of the go-kart track sans Tony and thought about what they should do while they waited.

 

"How about we get something to eat? I didn't eat anything since I got back from school and the food here is good I guess." Peter suggested.

 

"That seems fine to me too I suppose," Natasha said walking up beside him.

 

"What time is it though? I don't think it's almost dinner, so I don't want to eat too much and ruin my appetite," Wanda added.

 

"Let's just grab a few snacks then. I really want something sweet to fit in with the whole childish theme," Clint said.

 

"Oh please, you would want to eat to something sweet even if we weren't in a theme park," Natasha said rolling her eyes.

 

"That is 100% true."

 

"Okay, well since it's like a million degrees out, how about we grab some ice cream?" Peter suggested.

 

"That would be amazing. It has been a while since I have had that and it would be much appreciated considering how hot it is." Wanda said.

 

"Okay, that's at least three people, so we are getting ice cream," Steve said, "Peter, lead the way."

 

"Jesus you make it seem like I know where every single thing is located in this place," Peter said.

 

"Oh sorry, we just assume," Steve apologized.

 

"Oh no, it's fine. I know where it is," Peter said nonchalantly while leading them away.

 

* * *

 

 

In no time, the group arrived at the ice cream shop.

 

"Seriously?" Rhodey said looking at the name of the shop, "Coney's Cones? That's so lame."

 

"Whatever, as long as it's good, I don't care about the name, as long as it tastes good," Sam said entering the shop.

 

The second they entered the shop, they were hit with the cold air and the faint smell of ice cream. It was very refreshing after walking around in the sun for the past while. They were greeted by a young man at the counter with a large smile, much different from the other employees.

 

"Hey, you guys must be the people who basically bought the park for a day, I assume? Might I just say, thank you? I personally love having the day off from the loud, sticky children and getting paid extra not to mention." The employee said.

 

"Actually, our friend was the one who did that. He is back at the Go-Kart track right now. We just went to grab something to satisfy our stomachs before dinner and we will be heading back." Bruce explained.

 

"Oh, tell him thanks for me. What kind of ice cream do you guys want?"

 

They all placed their orders for ice cream flavors, paid, and thanked the friendly employee before leaving the store to sit outside so it would be less cramped. They made small chatter while eating.

 

"I kind of feel guilty for leaving Mr. Stark behind," Peter confessed, twirling the drip of melted ice cream around his cone.

 

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

 

"I mean, we left him to do God knows what to those karts for us."

 

"He wanted to that for us, well, for you," Natasha noted.

 

"He didn't have to, though."

 

"He wanted you to have fun," Wanda stated.

 

"I want him to have fun too, not work."

 

"He likes tinkering, kid," Clint tried.

 

"We-"

 

"For Godsakes, kid. Just accept the fact that he's doing it for you and actually wanted too. Don't feel guilty about it, or he might regret it," Bucky asserted. Peter said nothing and thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. 

 

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Barnes."

 

"It's Bucky," He told him while rolling his eyes. The others chuckled and continued with their previous conversations and eating their ice cream.

 

* * *

 

 

Not too long after that, they were all almost finished after some of them went back inside for more. They then got a text from Tony, telling them to  _"Hurry your asses and get down here. The karts are now 100% better."_ They quickly finished up and hurried over to the Go-Kart track. When they entered, there was one kart for each of them not looking any different to when they left, and it looked like Tony messed with the entire track too. The person running the track was nowhere to be seen which was odd and quite worrying.

 

"Tony, where's the employee that's supposed to be working this thing?" Rhodey asked.

 

"Well, he got pissed that I was messing with the karts and stuff, and then I said some things that will probably earn a call to my lawyers. Then he stormed off."

 

They all just sighed. Honestly, they expected much worse, and they were glad nothing was _too_ damaged.

 

"What did you even do to them?" Clint asked, eyeing the karts.

 

"Try one out and see for yourself."

 

Clint hopped into one of the karts. He then pressed on the gas pedal and suddenly lurched forward. Clint's face lit smile. "Whatever you did, it worked. These are majorly improved."

 

"Great, so what are we waiting for? I didn't fix 'em up for nothing, I am planning to leave you all choking on my dust. Five laps around, the first one back wins." Tony smirked.

 

They all hopped into a kart of their own and moved up to their starting positions and started a countdown. When it stopped, they all lurched forward and were quickly making their way around the track. Tony and Peter were currently in the led, with Clint and Natasha close behind. Vision was currently in last place because he didn't want to pass Wanda, who was at the back with Thor. 

 

As they turned around a corner, Peter passed Tony, and Clint and Natasha caught up with Tony. That went on for a while, every turn they made, one of them would overtake each other. By the time they finished their third lap, Sam and Bucky caught up to them too. Peter was currently in second, right behind Tony, and they were quickly finishing their fourth lap and were onto their last lap. Peter was determined to keep the title of  'Best Racer'. He thought of an idea to overtake Tony. Peter made sure to put his web shooters on just in case something happened, just like how the others had their weapons on their body or in their backpacks. He waited until they passed the turn, and made sure that cameras that could see, then he started firing webs at the man in front of him.

 

"Jesus Christ!" Tony screamed as the webs were shot at his kart. This caused him to slow down (And freak out) and Peter used this to pass him.

 

"What the hell, Parker! That's cheating!"

 

"I'm using my resources!" He laughed. He passed the finish line with Clint behind him, who passed Tony after the web incident. Next was Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, and Thor in that order.

 

Peter jumped out of the kart, jumping around celebrating his win when Tony stalked up to him and started yelling.

 

"That was cheating and you know it!"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

"No one else can shoot webs, so I know it was you. You know that I would've come first!"

 

 

"Well, I guess we'll never truly know now," Peter said, starting to walk out of the track.

 

"Not so fast! I call a rematch," Tony declared at the top of his lungs.

 

Everyone turned to him, then smirks appeared on their faces. They would like redemption, especially since now some of them actually know how to work the karts properly.

 

So they raced again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And a bunch more ' _again'_ s after that.

 

After the first round, they all ended up 'using their resources' as Peter had earlier. They destroyed every camera around and made sure that nobody would discover who they were, then they went all out. That lead with repulsor beams being shot, wheels being webbed up, arrows firing towards the wheels, people being stopped by Wanda's powers, you name it. It turned into chaos. They decided to stop after Natasha had shot everyone's tires that were in front of her on the last lap. Now there wasn't any way to tell who truly was the best racer in their group.

 

They leave, but the track was an absolute wreck. Natasha made sure Tony would fix everything that he messed with a sharp glare, but everyone put out any small fires from around the track and removed stray webs, arrows, or anything else that they might have shot. They also concealed part of the track for the meantime after someone (Thor) sped right through it. Honestly, it was a miracle how nobody came around to check on them. It took quite a long time for them to finish cleaning up most of their mess. They wanted to be absolutely sure that nothing was left behind that could be traced back to them, which meant even more time there. 

 

After all that time racing and cleaning, a good four hours had passed, and they were all starving. They didn't have any preferences for food, as long as it tasted good and could fill their stomaches. They ended up at a hot dog place where they ordered enough of them to feed an army. Not to mention, they were one of the best tasting hotdogs ever. They ate until they couldn't, well, some of them did. When they finished stuffing their faces, it was 9:00.

 

"Cool, the firework show starts at 9:30, so that's not too long of a wait," Peter said while taking a look at his phone.

 

While they waited, they walked along the boardwalk, admiring the view of the beach. They walked along for a while when the first firework started. Peter quickly turned his gaze to the sky. The others also looked up to watch the first of many fireworks. Peter smiled widely at the sight. He had missed being able to do this. He was usually so busy, along with May. He hadn't been able to just relax and watch fireworks in a long time, so the moment was nice. The others seemed to enjoy the moment too. It had been a while since they had the time to relax too, and just being able to slow down and be like somewhat normal all day and watch the fireworks was really nice.

 

It was truly amazing.

 

Peter got to act like a normal kid again, and the Avengers were no longer the Avengers at the moment. They were normal people right now, admiring every firework that shot up in the sky, pointing out which ones were currently the best, enjoying each others company. And as beautifully and quick as they started, the firework show ended about ten minutes later. They all cheered and clapped as the last ones faded from the sky.

They decided that they should end the night with that and should go home. They walked out of the park and over to the jet that had arrived and went back to the compound. 

____

* * *

 

 May had come to the compound in the afternoon the next day. She was greeted by all of the Avengers and a bone crushing hug from her nephew.

 

"I missed you so much!" Peter told

 

May chuckled, "God knows how much I missed you kiddo."

 

The Avengers watched the reunion between the two quietly with small smiles on their faces. Peter released May from his hold and ran up to his room to grab his things.

 

May turned to the Avengers, "Thank you guys so much for taking care of Peter. I can't tell you how much I truly appreciate it."

 

"Don't thank us," Steve told her, "Really he was a pleasure to have."

 

"I'm glad to hear that. I didn't really expect all of you guys to be watching him, but I'm pretty sure that made his stay much more enjoyable." She then turned to Steve. "I'm assuming you're the 'Steve from Brooklyn' that Peter told me about when he came back from his so-called 'retreat' with a black eye a while back, huh?"

 

Steve inched away from her, slightly nodding.

 

"I need to have a word with you later on in the future." She said.

 

Everyone laughed at Steve's reaction to that and praised May for making his face go that pale. Peter then came into the room with his bags already.

 

"I think I'm ready," He told her.

 

"Great, why don't you put them in the car, I'll be right behind you,"

 

Peter nodded. He then said goodbye to everyone in the room and went to put away his bags.

 

"Again, thank you so much."

 

"Don't worry about it. We would do anything for you and Peter," Tony told her. She smiled and left after saying goodbye herself.

 

"Man," Clint sighed, "After a month with living with the kid, everything will be significantly different."

 

"I like having someone around my age here," Wanda said.

 

"Don't worry guys," Bruce assured, "Peter is here almost every week, you don't have to worry about not seeing him. Besides, I don't think Tony can survive without his kid here."

 

"Of course! Back to these jokes. Whatever, I'm leaving." Tony said.

 

"Yeah whatever, tell your son to get back here sooner. I like mini you better," Clint teased. Tony responded by giving him a very rude gesture.

 

They all laughed and quickly moved back to their own activities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I haven't posted in a while. There were honestly so many reasons and I was so busy. First was school obviously. I was stressing out with exams and all that jazz (Even though I honestly did pretty okay). I have also been going to meetings for this summer camp that I volunteered for. Sadly, I probably won't be updating very often even though summer would be a perfect time to. I am going on a week-long trip soon, I have to help at summer camp, I have to work too. Hopefully, these are valid reasons though.
> 
> Also, sorry if the chapter seems a little lazy. I tried working on it earlier this week and the one time I didn't work on it on a separate document, that's when it messes the entire thing up and loses all the work I have done (Well more like 3/4?) I was super angry and didn't work on it for a few days.
> 
> I also have no idea what Coney Island is like. I have never gone on any of the rides, eaten the food, watched the fireworks or know if the rides and food places I put in are actually there. I did do a ton of research for this, but I wasn't sure enough to put any more in.
> 
> Also, I am sorry if I wrote this horribly. I was trying to think of an idea for this chapter. I didn't know how to properly write a lot of the scenes used (Plus the fact that most of my work was deleted and I tried to recreate it all by memory did not help), and I'm sorry if the stay at the compound was way too short.
> 
> Feedback appreciated, but not necessary.
> 
> Please inform me of any typos or errors.


	8. Theaters & Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a date!

Peter loved summer vacation just like every other kid in the world, but for him, it lifted a huge weight off his back. He didn't have to worry about being late to class because he overslept, homework he forgot to finish, and waking up early. He also had more time to go patrolling, much to his aunt's dismay, to hang out at the Avengers compound, and hang out with his friends.

 

Peter didn't have a lot of friends, but he did have his best friend/ Guy in the Chair, Ned, who stood by him through thick and thin, and the somewhat new addition to the friend group Michelle, who insisted on being called MJ. MJ didn't know about Peter's secret so it sometimes got a little hard to cover for him when he suddenly had to leave when they were hanging out, but usually, he and Ned did okay with hiding it.

 

They all got along fairly well too. Peter and Ned started including MJ in any plans that they had, and she almost always accepted them, even though she makes it seem like she doesn't want to. 

 

* * *

 

"So are you guys gonna do anything special this summer?" Peter asked his two friends that sat beside him on the couch. Ned, MJ, and he were hanging out at Ned's place watching old movies like they did every other day.

 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys!" Ned shot up from his laid-back sitting position, "My parents are taking us out of the city to see some relatives in like, two days. We are gonna be gone for like a week or something."

 

"I don't think I could handle forced activities with family," MJ said flatly, "But that sucks. I got some movie tickets for a show in three days, on Thursday, from my brother. He was gonna go with his friends, but he was busy and gave them to me, so sadly I can't force you to hang out since you'll be gone. "

 

"I could still go. It's basically what we are doing now, but better snacks. Unless you don't want too," Peter offered.

 

"Yeah sure, whatever. But I won't be buying them. I am only providing tickets."

 

"Cool, it's a date," Peter said without realizing what was coming out of his mouth, but the second he did, he froze. He looked beside him at MJ who looked shocked, but then the corners of her lips turned up and said,

 

"Sure, whatever you want, loser."

 

Peter blushed and quickly turned his head to the TV.

 

* * *

 

When they finished watching the movie, nobody mentioned what Peter said. Maybe it was because they didn't want to make things awkward or Peter was just making a really big deal about it. Peter kept trying to convince himself that it was the latter, but some weird part of his brain forced him to think otherwise. This just made Peter even more awkward so he just told the two that it was getting late and that he should get going. Peter texted Happy, asking him to pick him up. He was gonna hang with the Avengers while May was working. When Happy got there Peter said goodbye to his friends and met him outside. He greeted him with a simple 'Hello' then jumped into the back seat and shoved a pair of headphones in his ears. Happy suspected something was wrong because Peter was always chattering nonstop, telling him about his day or what he did on patrol while he ignored him, but today was unusually quiet.

 

"You good back there, kid?" He asked.

 

Peter looked up and took one earbud out, "What? I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

 

Happy wasn't completely satisfied with the answer but started the car anyway and drove in silence.

 

Peter wasn't lying though, even though it probably didn't even mean anything, Peter couldn't stop thinking about what happened at Ned's place. He had no clue about what 'Sure, whatever you want, loser' meant after he called going to the movies a date. 

 

 _Did she want it to be a date? Was she just playing along and didn't really mean it was a date? Was she making fun of me again? People always say that though so she probably didn't mean it. BUT THEY USUALLY SAY IT WHEN THEY ARE GOING ON A DATE_ Peter thought.

 

Peter was lost in thought all throughout the car ride. Happy noticed how spaced out he was, so when they arrived at the compound, Happy gave Tony a few quick texts about it and dropped Peter off. Peter gave him a quiet 'Thanks' and Happy just nodded and drove off. Peter headed inside and asked FRIDAY what floor Tony was on. Of course, he was in the common area, so Peter asked her to take him up there. When he arrived, he got many greetings and smiles from the other members of the Avengers in the room. Tony was looking down at his phone and walked up to Peter with a concerned look on his face. Peter noticed it and asked what's wrong.

 

"Happy texted me and said that you might not be feeling well. Have you been hiding a cold from May or something?" Tony asked. A few of the others heard and went up to Peter to check if he was injured or sick.

 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "I am fine."

 

"Well Happy said you weren't acting like yourself," He said while showing him the text he was looking at on his phone.

 

"Oh yeah," Peter then realized what was going on. "I just have some stuff on my mind right now."

 

Tony raised his eyebrow, "Yeah well what is it? The last time you were acting somewhat like this was when you were hiding something. And I swear to God, it better not be a secret super villain you didn't tell me about."

 

"What?!" Peter yelled, causing everyone in the room to stare at him, "I- um, sorry. It's nothing like that Mr. Stark, I swear." He wanted to be sure that Tony knew that he wasn't doing something like that again.

 

"Oh yeah, then what is it?"

 

"I- uhh it's nothing." He stammered. Natasha then walked up to him and just gave one look at him and started smirking.

 

"It's about a girl," she gushed. Everyone stared at Peter again.

 

"What are you talking about? It's definitely not that, nope! Not at all. Not even close, how could you even think that?" Peter said twice his usual talking speed. They stared in disbelief at his denies. Peter caved, knowing that everyone already knew. "Okay fine it is."

 

This caused everyone else to run over and gush about how cute it was, or tease him about being in lo-oove. It also caused a million questions and comments.

 

"What is it? Do you have a crush?"

 

"Who's the girl, Pete!"

 

"Who is she? Or is it really a he? That would be fun."

 

"How adorable! He's blushing!"

 

"Our little Pete is all grown up now."

 

"Is this your first date?" Wanda asked.

 

"No, surprisingly, it's not." He answered, ignoring the others' questions.

 

"Aha! So it is a date!" Clint exclaimed "But seriously? I can't believe it, the nerdiest, dorkiest person in the world not only had one but two dates." Clint teased while giving him a playful nudge.

 

"Shut up, I did. I took her to homecoming! But then I ended up ditching her so I could fight her father on a plane."

 

"So it doesn't count."

 

"Enough about that," Natasha intervened before the fight escalated, "Who is this person. Should we be worried about anything happening to you, us, or Stark industries?"

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"Nothing, just precautions."

 

"Well she's not gonna do anything to me, or the Avengers, or the company. I am just going with my friend MJ."

 

"Hold on, MJ?" Tony asked, recognizing the name from the many times Peter talked about his friends, "Isn't that the emo chick you told me about? The one who hates you?"

 

"I never said that she was emo, and I never said she hated me."

 

"Whatever, it's what I assumed after hearing how she constantly made fun of you and stuff." He said, "Why would she want to go out with you?". Seeing the look he got from Peter, he quickly added a 'No offense'.

 

"Yeah sure," Peter scoffed, "But that's the problem! I don't know if it's a date or not."

 

"How could you not know if it's a date or not?" Bucky asked, "Did you ask her out or did you not?"

 

"I don't know! She just told Ned and I that she had movie tickets but Ned couldn't go, so I offered to go with her still so she wouldn't be alone and when she said okay I said 'Cool, it's a date'. She didn't say anything and I thought  _'Oh shit. Why did I say that! She's going to make fun of me, I know it. God, please don't be awkward. I am such-'"_ he was interrupted by one of them clearing their throats to stop his rambling." Sorry, anyways, she said nothing at first and then she smiled, which she never does, and said 'Sure, whatever you want, loser' and then we said nothing and just continues watching the movie," Peter finished with a very red face.

 

The Avengers snickered at the boy. "It seems to me that you've got a date, kiddo," Tony said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, laughing as his blush spread all the way to his ears.

 

He was silent for a few moments then managed to choke out a 'Cool!' which caused another round of laughter and teasing.

 

* * *

 

Peter was very glad that Aunt May did not have the same reaction as the Avengers did when he told her about his 'date'. She did, however, get in a couple of jokes but she seemed really supportive and happy that he could go on a date where he wouldn't have to worry about his life. He assured her that he would not leave during his date unless it really was a serious life or death situation. Although she didn't want him to leave during the date whatsoever, she understood Peter's duties as Spiderman and agreed to his term. She then tried offering him some 'helpful advise' but he quickly escaped it by retreating into his room. 

 

He collapsed on to his bed and pulled out his phone. He considered texting MJ to clarify the whole 'is this a date' situation but immediately shut down that idea after counting the numerous cons about it. He shut off his phone and tried not to stress over it.

 

* * *

 

 

The days passed quickly, and soon enough, it was Thursday, the day of his 'date'. MJ texted him and told him to meet her at the theater at 7:00. He got multiple texts from the Avengers telling him good luck, and a lot of kisses from Aunt May telling him how proud she was. 

 

May was working late that night so he had to walk to the theater. He overestimated the amount of time it would take to walk there and ended up waiting thirty minutes for MJ to arrive. When she did arrive, she still had a bored look on her face, but she had a small smile when she noticed him by the doors. 

 

"Hey loser," she greeted him like she normally would. 

 

"Uh, hey MJ," he greeted back awkwardly. 

 

She looked at him weirdly for a minute, but brushed it off, since Peter was always awkward. 

 

"So what movie are we watching again?" he asked. 

 

"The Incredibles 2. I've been waiting far too long to have that damn movie come out," 

 

"Yeah, no kidding. I am hoping for an Oscar-worthy movie."

 

They entered the movie theater to buy some snacks and drinks. Peter decided to get nachos, some M&Ms, a medium popcorn, and some coca cola, while Michelle just got a medium popcorn. She didn't question the amount of food he got since she was used to his large appetite. They showed the ticket collector their tickets then they entered the theater. The previews didn't even start yet so they just talked about what they did the past few days.

 

Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all between them. Peter must've been making a big deal out of nothing. It was just like they were hanging out like normal. The previews started and they followed participated in any easy quizzes they showed and made fun of the new dumb movies that were going to come out soon. Then the movie started and everything was going pretty normal. Peter finished his nachos pretty quickly and he shared his soda with MJ. They watched most of the movie without any disturbances. Then when the movie was almost over, Peter swore he could hear something going on outside of the theater. He told MJ that he was going to the bathroom and a look of disappointment flashed across her face but quickly disappeared and she just nodded her head. He knew he was going against the promise he made with Aunt May, but this could be serious.

 

Peter grabbed the backpack that he brought and ran outside once he exited the theater. He rushed into an alley right beside the cinema and changed into his suit. He then quickly webbed his way to where he heard the commotion hoping that he wasn't too late. There were four men in a different alley, one was on the ground, two were beating him up, and one stood on the sidelines keeping guard. Peter dropped down on top of one of the guys' shoulders, using a trick he learned from Natasha to flip him over.

 

 _Training with the Avengers has really paid off._ Peter thought.

 

Then the other two came charging after him. He didn't know that one of them had a crowbar with him, so when he was trying to pin the other guy down, he hit Peter across the head with it.

 

"Agh" He yelped. "That wasn't very nice, Mr. Criminal!"

 

Luckily he didn't get knocked out from it, he was just in a lot of pain, and he disarmed the man and webbed him down. He asked KAREN to call the police and ambulance and then stayed with the man who was getting beat up, trying his best to help him, not realizing how long he had left MJ in the theater.

 

When the police arrived, a crowd had gathered around him. The police were thanking him for his help and left and the people around him kept asking questions. A lot of them were about who he was and why he wore a mask. He was getting a really bad headache from it and made the hit he got from the crowbar feel a lot more intense. He would have just webbed away when he heard a familiar voice yelling for him.

 

"Spiderman! Please, I need your help!"

 

He turned to see MJ running over to him with a worried look on her face. That's when he realized that he had left MJ alone for around twenty minutes without any explanation.

 

"Oh-uhh, What do you uh-" He asked KAREN to disguise his voice. "What is wrong, miss?"

 

She grabbed his wrist. "I think my boyfriend is missing. He disappeared and he was gone for way too long. I'm worried, he isn't really a tough person and it's getting late." She dragged him away, the people crowding him let him do his job and dispersed. She then dragged him to the alley where he stashed his things. He was about to ask why she dragged him there when she punched him in the stomach. Hard.

 

"Jesus, what was that-"

 

He was interrupted with another punch, but a lot lighter that time. "You jerk! I can't believe you left me alone for over twenty minutes in the middle of our date!"

 

Peter froze. "What- what are you talking about lady?" He tried.

 

"Oh cut the act, Peter," She scoffed. "I want an explanation."

 

"So do I!" He whisper yelled. He dragged her to a darker part in the alley where his backpack was. "How the hell do you know who I am?"

 

"Because you and Ned are idiots who don't know how to whisper. Also, I recognized your voice way back from when we were at Washington Monument." She said as if it was completely obvious.

 

Peter groaned and proceeded to hit his head against the alley wall and then groan right after because of his head injury. "I-"  _Hit_ "am-" _H_ _it_   "so-"  _Hit_ "stupid."

 

Michelle sighed and pulled him away from the wall. "If anyone is stupid, then it's the people around you who haven't figured it out yet. So far, I assume I am the only one who knows."

 

"Michelle, please." He looked her in the eyes and grabbed her by her shoulders. "You can't tell anyone about this. Please, I am begging you."

 

She brushed his hands off her shoulders gently. "Please, like I would ever tell anyone. I haven't told anyone when you were still attempting to keep it a secret from me so have a little faith. Plus, I have nobody else to tell."

 

"Thank you so much." He released the breath that he had been holding.

 

She raised a brow. "I expect an apology for ditching me in the middle of our date with no explanation."

 

"Right, right," He chuckled. "I am so sorry for ditching you on our-" He stopped and blushed, looking her in the eye again. "So this-this was a date?"

 

She scoffed. "Yes, doofus. You were the one who established that."

 

"Oh right, of course. I knew that." He tried to cover up his embarrassment even though MJ could see right through him.

 

"Hurry up and get out of that suit. The movie ended a while ago and I need to get home." She said pushing him to his bag and she left the alley and waited outside of the theater to let him change in private. He quickly changed out of his suit after saying goodnight to KAREN and ran over to MJ. 

 

"Thanks for waiting.' He said while fixing his shoes that were folded under his heel. "Again, I am really so sorry about tonight."

 

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand dragging him away from the theater. "You apologize too much." They walked beside each other, hand in hand. "If you really want to make it up to me, then I wouldn't mind you bringing me somewhere again maybe next Saturday and not ditching me in the end."

 

"Uh- are-are you asking me out?" He blushed.

 

"Yes, you dork. And if you say no then that would be pretty horrible for the both of us."

 

"Don't worry." He squeezed her hand. "I wasn't going too."

 

Michelle smiled and they walked hand in hand until they reached her place and he dropped her off. They said goodnight to each other and he left. He didn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter walked into the kitchen of his apartment the next morning where he saw May at the oven attempting to cook breakfast again. He sat down at the table and said good morning.

 

"Oh hey Pete, how did the date go last night?" She asked excitedly.

 

"It went well. Really well." He told her casually, not wanting to show her how giddy and excited he was. "She asked me out again." He smiled.

 

"That's great! I thought you would ask her out this time, but at least  we know she really likes you."

 

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

"Also-" She sat down with him at the table with him. "Tony called and said he and the others wanted you to come over."

 

"Oh boy, I wonder why he would want that!" He said sarcastically. "Actually, that's good. Because I need to tell him something. I don't think it's that important, but I think he should know."

 

"What is it?"

 

Peter explained what happened last night during his now confirmed date. At first, she was angry because he promised not to leave (even though that man from last night could have died if he wasn't there) but then she started laughing when she found out what happened in the alley. He left out what happened after he left the theater, not wanting to share that private moment.

 

"Well," she said when he finished his explanation, "I am glad you told her, or that you aren't keeping it a secret from her."

 

"I am too."

 

* * *

 

When Happy picked Peter up at his apartment, he noticed he was acting normal again. Sadly that meant Happy had to deal with Peter's nonstop chatter. He dropped Peter off at the compound and sped off. Peter said hello to FRIDAY and asked for the floor Tony was on again. This time, he was in the lab with Bruce. When he exited the elevator, he made his way to drop his stuff at his own station and sat down by the two men. 

 

"Hey, guys!"

 

"Hey, Peter. The others found out you were coming up so-"

 

Bruce was interrupted by the elevator opening and the chatter of the other Avengers.

 

"-They should be here soon" Bruce finished.

 

They greeted Peter and gathered around him.

 

"Jesus, since when were you so popular," Tony grumbled.

 

"So Peter," Wanda started ignoring Tony, "How did it go?"

 

 With everyone around him just waiting for him to explain, he couldn't contain his happiness and excitement, and a huge smile spread on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get another chapter out before the end of the month! I am gonna be at home for at least one week before I had to leave for a trip that I am going on with some of my friends! I tried to get this out quickly so I have time to pack. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending sucked. My place is going to lose wifi for a while and I didn't want to wait for two days to finish and post this so it was really rushed. I am also trying to start the next chapter so I won't have too much to do next time I have a chance to write.
> 
> Feedback appreciated but not required.
> 
> Please notify me of any errors, typos, or stuff like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not completely canon obviously.
> 
> I needed to put my emotions to good use. I am sorry if I messed a few things up with some of the information. I am also sorry if my writing skills and grammar aren't that great. I am hoping to get better while I am writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback appreciated but not necessary.


End file.
